Winnetou/TI/04
Kategoria:Winnetou ROZDZIAŁ IV DWA RAZY W WALCE O ŻYCIE Zachowanie się Keiowehów, chociaż nie uważaliśmy ich za zdecydowanych wrogów, budziło w nas pewne obawy. Dlatego postanowiliśmy, kładąc się na spoczynek, czuwać po kolei do rana. Ten środek ostrożności nie uszedł uwagi czerwonoskórych i oczywiście wzięli nam go za złe. Przyjaźń ich zmniejszyła się jeszcze bardziej. O świcie zbudził nas ten, który czuwał ostatni. Spostrzegliśmy, że Keiowehowie starali się odszukać ślady zbiegłych wodzów, co im się nie udało w nocy. Teraz znalazłszy trop, poszli za nim. Prowadził on do miejsca, w którym Apacze ukryli przed napadem konie naturalnie pod dozorem kilku strażników. Inczu-czuna i Winnetou odjechali razem ze strażnikami, nie zabrawszy reszty koni z sobą. Dowiedziawszy się o tym Sam Hawkens zrobił chytrą minę i zapytał mnie: - Czy domyślacie się, sir, dlaczego tak postąpili obaj wodzowie? - Nie trudno odgadnąć. - Oho! Taki greenhorn jak wy niech sobie nie wyobraża, że dzięki prostemu przypadkowi wpadnie zawsze na dobry pomysł. Aby odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie, potrzeba doświadczenia. - Wszak je mam. - Wy? Doświadczenie? Ciekaw jestem, skąd żeście je wzięli. Może mi to powiecie. - Owszem. Doświadczenie, które posiadam, zaczerpnąłem z książek. - Znowu te wasze książki! Zapewne przeczytaliście niejedno, co się tutaj może przydać, ale nie sądźcie zaraz, że posiedliście wszystkie rozumy. Zaraz wam udowodnię, że nic, ale to nic nie wiecie. A zatem, dlaczego obaj wodzowie zabrali tylko swoje konie z sobą, a zostawili konie jeńców? - Właśnie z powodu tych jeńców. - Jak to? - Bo ci będą jeszcze bardzo potrzebowali tych koni. - Co powiecie? Po co jeńcy mogą potrzebować koni? Słowa jego nie zraniły mojej ambicji, bo znałem już jego usposobienie. - Mogą tu zajść dwie możliwości - odpowiedziałem. - Albo obaj wodzowie powrócą z dostateczną liczbą wojowników, aby wydobyć jeńców z niewoli, a w takim razie po co mieliby zabierać konie i odprowadzać je z powrotem? Albo Keiowehowie nie zaczekają na Apaczów i opuszczą te strony razem z jeńcami, a w tym wypadku wzięci do niewoli Apacze konno wygodniej odbędą drogę. Przetransportowanie ich napotka mniejsze trudności, a wobec tego jest nadzieja, że Keiowehowie zabiorą ich do swoich wsi. Gdyby musieli iść piechotą, wtedy mogłoby Keiowehom przyjść na myśl, że lepiej uniknąć uciążliwego i nudnego transportu i zabić jeńców na miejscu. - Hm! Wcale nie tak głupio pomyślane, jakby należało wnosić z wyrazu waszej twarzy. Ale zapomnieliście o trzeciej możliwości. Oto czy Keiowehowie nie pozabijają jeńców pomimo koni? - Na pewno nie. - Nie? Sir, w jaki sposób ośmielacie się przeczyć temu co Sam Hawkens uważa za możliwe? - Bo Sam Hawkens zapomniał widocznie, że ja tu jestem. - Ach, wy tu jesteście! Wyobrażacie więc sobie, że wasza szanowna obecność jest nadzwyczajnym, a nawet wręcz wstrząsającym wydarzeniem? - Nie. Chciałem tylko zaznaczyć, że dopóki tu jestem i dopóki choćby ręką ruszyć potrafię, dopóty jeńcy nie zostaną wymordowani. - Naprawdę? O, to z was wielki człowiek, hi! hi! hi! Keiowehowie mają dwustu ludzi, a wy, jeden człowiek, greenhorn, chcecie nie dopuścić, by zrobili to, co im się spodoba! - Spodziewam się, że nie zostanę sam jeden. - Nie? A na kogóż liczycie? - Na was oraz na Dicka Stone'a i Willa Parkera! Ufam niezachwianie, że sprzeciwilibyście się takiej masowej rzezi. - Tak! A więc macie do nas zaufanie! Bardzo jestem wam za to wdzięczny. To rzeczywiście nie żart posiadać zaufanie takiego człowieka jak wy. Jestem dumny z tego, jeśli się nie mylę! - Słuchajcie, Samie, mówię poważnie i bynajmniej nie mam ochoty robić żartów z tej sprawy. Gdzie chodzi o życie tylu ludzi, tam nie ma miejsca na żarty. Stary błysnął ku mnie ironicznie swymi małymi oczkami i rzekł: - Tam, do pioruna! Więc naprawdę nie żartujecie? W takim razie muszę się inaczej do tego ustosunkować. Ale jak wy to sobie właściwie wyobrażacie, sir? Na resztę nie możemy liczyć, jest nas więc wszystkiego czterech na dwustu Keiowehów. Czy sądzicie, że to się dla nas dobrze skończy? - Ja nie pytam o koniec! Nie zniosę, żeby w mojej obecności dopuszczono się takiego mordu! - A jednak dojdzie on do skutku, tylko z tą małą różnicą, że i was przy tym uśmiercą. A może spodziewacie się czegoś po swoim nowym przezwisku "Old Shatterhand"? Czy sądzicie, że powalicie dwustu wojowników pięściami? - Głupstwo! Nie nazwałem się tak sam i wiem dobrze, że nie dalibyśmy rady dwustu wojownikom, ale czy konieczne jest tu użycie siły? Podstępem więcej wskóramy. - Tak? Czytaliście o tym? - Tak. - Toteż dzięki temu staliście się okropnie mądrym człowiekiem! Chciałbym was choć raz widzieć chytrym! Ciekawy jestem, jaką mielibyście przy tym minę. Ja twierdzę, że cała wasza chytrość na nic się nie przyda. Czerwonoskórzy zrobią, co zechcą, nie troszcząc się o to, czy nasze miny będą groźne, czy chytre. - Dobrze! Widzę, że na was liczyć nie mogę. Jeśli mnie zmuszą do tego, będę działał sam. - Na miłość Boga, sir, nie róbcie głupstw! Nie poczynajcie nic na własną rękę, musicie we wszystkim stosować się do nas! Nie powiedziałem bynajmniej, że nie ujmę się za Apaczami, gdyby im groziło niebezpieczeństwo, ale nie było i nie jest moim zwyczajem walić głową o mur. Pamiętajcie, że mur jest zawsze twardszy od głowy. - A ja nie powiedziałem, że chcę dokonać niemożliwości. Nie wiemy jeszcze, co Keiowehowie postanowili uczynić z jeńcami, i nie mamy powodu dręczyć się obawą. Gdyby nam jednak potem wypadło działać, to sposób się znajdzie. - Być może, ale człowiek ostrożny nie powinien się do tego ograniczać. Nic mnie to nie obchodzi, że coś się dopiero zdarzy. My mamy przed sobą zupełnie określone pytanie: co uczynimy, gdy zechcą Apaczów pozabijać? - Nie dopuścimy do tego. - To słowo nic jeszcze nie mówi, zupełnie nic. Nie dopuścimy?Wyrażajcie się jaśniej! - Sprzeciwimy się temu. - To nie odniesie skutku. - W takim razie zmuszę dowódcę, by spełnił moją wolę. - W jaki sposób? - Jeśli się nie da inaczej, to go obezwładnię i przyłożę mu nóż do piersi. - I zakłujecie go? - Jeśli nie będzie posłuszny, tak. - Do wszystkich diabłów! A to z was gwałtownik! - zawołał z przestrachem. - Po was można się tego spodziewać! - Zapewniam was, że to uczynię. - To jest... to jest... - Tu urwał. Jego zatroskana twarz przybrała zwolna inny wyraz. - Słuchajcie - ciągnął dalej - to jest myśl wcale niezła. Przyłożyć dowódcy nóż do gardła, to w tym wypadku jedyny sposób zmuszenia go, żeby się zastosował do naszych żądań. To istotnie prawda, że czasem nawet greenhorn miewa dobre pomysły. Trzymajmy się tego. Chciał jeszcze mówić dalej, ale nadszedł Bancroft i wezwał mnie do roboty. Miał najzupełniejszą słuszność. Musieliśmy się śpieszyć, aby skończyć nasze zadanie, zanim Inczuczuna i Winnetou powrócą z wojownikami. Aż do południa pracowaliśmy z wielkim wysiłkiem, lecz o tej porze nadszedł Sam Hawkens i rzekł do mnie: - Muszę wam niestety przeszkodzić, sir, gdyż zdaje mi się, że Keiowehowie zaczynają coś robić koło jeńców. - Coś? To bardzo nieokreślone. Nie wiecie, co? - Tylko przypuszczam, jeśli się nie mylę. Prawdopodobnie chcą ich pozbawić życia przy palu męczeńskim. - Kiedy? Później, czy zaraz? - Naturalnie że zaraz, inaczej bym tu do was teraz nie przyszedł. Porobili przygotowania, z których wnoszę, że postanowili zamęczyć Apaczów, a zdaje się, że wezmą się do dzieła niebawem. - Nie pozwolimy na to! Gdzie wódz? - Między wojownikami. - Musimy go stamtąd wywabić. Czy postaracie się o to, Samie? - Owszem, lecz w jaki sposób? Rzuciłem badawcze spojrzenie za siebie. Tam gdzie obozowaliśmy poprzedniego dnia, nie było już Keiowehów. Posuwali się za nami stopniowo i usadowili na skraju małego lasku preriowego. Był tam Rattler ze swymi ludźmi, Sam Hawkens włóczył się koło nich, żeby podpatrywać, co będą robili z jeńcami, a Parker i Stone siedzieli w pobliżu mnie. Pomiędzy czerwonoskórymi a nami ciągnęły się małe zarośla, które nadawały się bardzo do moich zamiarów, gdyż nie pozwalały Keiowehom dojrzeć tego, co się u nas dzieje. Na pytanie Sama odpowiedziałem: - Oświadczcie po prostu, że chcę mu coś oznajmić, a nie mogę przerwać roboty - to przyjdzie. - Spodziewam się, ale jeśli weźmie jeszcze innych z sobą? - To ich pozostawię wam, Stone'owi i Parkerowi. Przygotujcie rzemienie, żeby ich związać. Cała sprawa musi się odbyć prędko, ale po cichu. - Well! Nie wiem, czy to, co zamierzacie, będzie dobre, ale ponieważ nic lepszego nie przychodzi mi na myśl, to niech się dzieje wasza wola. Narażamy życie, ale ponieważ nie czuję ochoty do śmierci, więc sądzę, że wyjdziemy z jednym lub kilku podbitymi oczami, hi! hi! hi! Odszedł śmiejąc się jak zwykle do siebie. Moi szanowni koledzy znajdowali się nie opodal, ale nie mogli słyszeć naszej rozmowy. Nie uważałem też za stosowne podawać do ich wiadomości moich zamiarów, wiedziałem bowiem, że staraliby mi się w tym przeszkodzić. Oni cenili bardziej swoje życie niż życie pojmanych Apaczów. Byłem świadom, jak niebezpiecznego podejmowałem się zadania. Czy wolno mi było wciągać w to Dicka Stone'a i Willa Parkera nie ostrzegając ich uprzednio? Nie. Zapytałem więc ich, czy mogę na nich liczyć. Na to odrzekł Stone: - Co z wami jest, sir? Czy uważacie nas za hultajów, którzy opuszczą przyjaciela w potrzebie? Wasz plan to prawdziwy figiel westmański, w którym wezmę udział z całą rozkoszą. Prawda, stary Willu? - Tak - potwierdził Parker. - Chciałbym zobaczyć, czy nas czterech potrafi sobie dać radę z dwustu Indianami! Z góry się już cieszę tym widokiem, gdy nadbiegną z wyciem, a jednak nic nam nie będą mogli zrobić. Pracowałem dalej spokojnie i nie oglądałem się za siebie. Po pewnym czasie Stone zawołał: - Przygotujcie się, sir, nadchodzą! Obróciłem się. Sam Hawkens zbliżał się z Tanguą i niestety z trzema jeszcze czerwonoskórymi. - Każdy z nas weźmie jednego - rzekłem. - Ja zajmę się wodzem, a wy chwyćcie ich za gardło, żeby nie mogli krzyczeć. Oczywiście zaczekacie, dopóki ja nie zacznę. Ruszyłem wolnym krokiem naprzeciw Tanguy, a Stone i Parker za mną. W miejscu spotkania stanęliśmy tak, że reszta Keiowehów nie mogła nas widzieć spoza krzaków. Wódz miał minę posępną i rzekł niechętnie: - Blada twarz, zwana Old Shatterhand, kazała mnie zawołać. Czy zapomniałeś, że jestem wodzem Keiowehów? - Owszem, wiem, że nim jesteś - odrzekłem. - Więc ty powinieneś był przyjść do mnie, a nie ja do ciebie. Ponieważ jednak przebywasz od niedawna w naszym kraju i musisz się dopiero nauczyć grzeczności, przeto wybaczam ci ten błąd. Co chciałeś mi powiedzieć? Mów krótko, bo nie mam czasu! - Jakież to ważne czynności naglą cię do pośpiechu? - Chcemy, żeby te psy Apacze zawyły. - Kiedy? - Teraz. - Skądże ten pośpiech? Sądziłem, że zabierzecie ich do swoich wigwamów i że tam zadacie im śmierć przy palu w obecności waszych żon i dzieci. - Pierwotnie zamierzaliśmy tak postąpić, ale to by nam przeszkodziło w wyprawie wojennej. Dlatego muszą zginąć już dziś. - Proszę cię, żebyś tego nie czynił! - Nie wolno ci o nic prosić! - huknął na mnie. - Może byś zechciał mówić tak grzecznie jak ja? Wypowiedziałem tylko prośbę; gdybym ci rozkazywał, to może prędzej miałbyś prawo zachować się grubiańsko. - Nie przyjmuję od was ani prośby, ani rozkazu. Nie zmienię mego postanowienia dla żadnej bladej twarzy. - A może jednak! Czy przysługuje wam prawo zabijania jeńców? Nie chcę słyszeć twej odpowiedzi, bo znam ją i nie będę się o to z tobą sprzeczał, ale zachodzi pewna różnica między zabiciem człowieka prędko i bez bólu a zamęczaniem go na śmierć. Nie pozwolimy, żeby się to stało w naszej obecności! Wówczas Tangua wyprostował się i odrzekł pogardliwie: - Nie pozwolicie? Za kogóż ty się uważasz? Jesteś wobec mnie jak żaba wobec niedźwiedzia z Gór Skalistych. Jeńcy są moją własnością i zrobię z nimi, co mi się będzie podobało. - Oni dostali się w wasze ręce tylko dzięki naszej pomocy, więc mamy do nich takie samo prawo jak wy. My zaś życzymy sobie, żeby zostali przy życiu. - Życz sobie, czego chcesz, biały psie, ja kpię sobie z twoich słów! Splunął mi pod nogi i już chciał się odwrócić, ale w tejże chwili ugodziłem go pięścią tak, że runął na ziemię. Twardą jednak miał czaszkę, bo uderzenie nie ogłuszyło go całkowicie i chciał się podnieść. Musiałem schylić się, aby mu zadać cios powtórnie, więc nie mogłem zważać na pozostałych. Gdy się podniosłem, Sam klęczał na jednym z czerwonoskórych i trzymał go za gardło, Dick i Will powalili drugiego, a trzeci umykał z krzykiem. Przyszedłem Samowi z pomocą. Związaliśmy jego Keioweha, a tymczasem Stone i Parker uporali się także ze swoim. - To, źle - rzekłem - że pozwoliliście trzeciemu umknąć. - Bo ja pochwyciłem właśnie tego samego, którego obrał Stone - usprawiedliwiał się Parker. - Straciliśmy przez to tylko dwie sekundy, ale to wystarczyło tamtemu drabowi do ucieczki. - Nic nie szkodzi - pocieszał Sam Hawkens. - To nie pociągnie za sobą nic ponadto, że taniec zacznie się trochę prędzej. Nie łammy sobie nad tym głowy. Za dwie lub trzy minuty Indianie będą już tutaj. Postarajmy się o wolne pole między nami a nimi. Skrępowaliśmy wodza czym prędzej. Surweyorzy patrzyli na nas z przerażeniem. Starszy inżynier przyskoczył i krzyknął z trwogą: - A wam co, ludzie? Co wam Keiowehowie zrobili? Zginiemy wszyscy! - Tak będzie, sir, jeśli nie połączycie się czym prędzej z nami - odrzekł Sam. - Zawołajcie tu swoich ludzi i chodźcie z nami ! My was obronimy. - Wy nas obronicie? To przecież... - Milczeć! - przerwał mu Sam. - Wiemy dobrze, czego chcemy. Jeśli nie staniecie po naszej stronie, to będziecie zgubieni. A zatem prędzej! Dźwignąwszy skrępowanych Indian z ziemi, odnieśliśmy ich czym prędzej na otwartą prerię, gdzie zatrzymaliśmy się i położyliśmy ich na trawie. Bancroft poszedł za nami, a z nim trzej surweyorzy. Obraliśmy umyślnie to miejsce, ponieważ czuliśmy się bezpieczniejsi na otwartym polu niż w terenie, którego nie można było objąć wzrokiem. - Kto będzie mówił z czerwonoskórymi, skoro nadejdą? Może ja? - spytałem. - Nie, sir - odrzekł Sam. - Ja to uczynię, bo wy nie władacie jeszcze tym na pół indiańskim żargonem. Ale pomagajcie mi we właściwej chwili, udając, że chcecie zakłuć dowódcę. Ledwie Sam skończył, usłyszeliśmy wściekłe wycie Indian, a w kilka chwil potem ujrzeliśmy ich wyskakujących z zarośli, które służyły nam dotąd niejako za zasłonę. Wypadali spoza nich i pędzili ku nam, ale że jeden biegł szybciej od drugiego, nie utworzyli zwartej gromady, lecz dość długi szereg. Było to dla nas korzystne, gdyż zwartej gromadzie nie oparlibyśmy się tak łatwo. Odważny Sam wyszedł nieco naprzeciwko nich i dawał im obiema rękami znaki, zęby się zatrzymali. Wołał też coś do nich, ale nie rozumiałem słów z powodu zbytniego oddalenia. Nie poskutkowało to od razu, dopiero gdy powtórzył okrzyk kilkakrotnie, zobaczyłem, że pierwsi Keiowehowie stanęli, a następni uczynili to samo. Sam przemówił do nich, wskazując przy tym kilkakrotnie na nas. Wezwałem Stone'a i Parkera, żeby postawili wodza na nogach, i zamierzyłem się nań nożem. Czerwonoskórzy wydali okrzyk zgrozy. Sam mówił do nich w dalszym ciągu, po czym jeden z nich, prawdopodobnie zastępca wodza, odłączył się od gromady i podszedł ku nam z Samem zwolna i krokiem pełnym godności. Gdy się do nas zbliżyli, Sam wskazał na trzech pojmanych i rzekł: - Widzisz, że słyszałeś prawdę z moich ust. Są zupełnie w naszej mocy. Indianin, z którego twarzy przebijał wyraźnie z trudnością hamowany gniew, przypatrzył się trzem Keiowehom i odpowiedział: - Ci dwaj czerwoni wojownicy żyją jeszcze, ale wódz już umarł, jak mi się zdaje. - Nie umarł. Powaliła go pięść Old Shatterhanda i opuściła go przytomność, ale powróci doń niebawem. Zaczekaj na to, a tymczasem usiądź. Skoro wódz przyjdzie do siebie, odzyska mowę, a wtedy naradzimy się razem z wami. Ale gdyby który z was podniósł przeciwko nam broń, nóż Shatterhanda utonie w sercu Tanguy. Możesz być tego pewien! - Jak możecie podnosić rękę na swych przyjaciół? - Przyjaciół? Sam nie wierzysz w to, co mówisz! - Wierzę. Czyż nie paliliśmy z sobą fajki pokoju? - Przyznaję, ale temu pokojowi nie można zbyt ufać. - Dlaczego? - Czy jest zwyczajem Keiowehów obrażać swoich przyjaciół i braci? - Nie. - No, a wasz wódz obraził Old Shatterhanda, nie możemy więc uważać was za przyjaciół. Popatrz, już zaczyna się ruszać! Tangua, którego Stone i Parker znowu położyli na ziemi, poruszył się rzeczywiście. Niebawem otworzył oczy, popatrzył na każdego z nas po kolei, jak gdyby chciał sobie przypomnieć, co zaszło, wreszcie odzyskał widocznie przytomność, bo zawołał: - Uff, uff! Old Shatterhand mnie powalił. Kto mnie skrępował? - Ja - odpowiedziałem. - Zdejm mi rzemienie! Rozkazuję! - Przedtem ty nie chciałeś posłuchać mej prośby, a teraz ja nie wykonam twego rozkazu. Nie masz zresztą prawa rozkazywać. Zwrócił na mnie wściekły wzrok i syknął: - Milcz, szczeniaku, bo cię zmiażdżę! - Milczenie byłoby lepsze dla ciebie niż dla mnie. Obraziłeś mnie i dlatego cię powaliłem. Old Shatterhand nie pozwala bezkarnie nazywać siebie białym psem i żabą. Jeśli nie będziesz grzeczny, może być z tobą jeszcze gorzej. - Żądam uwolnienia! W przeciwnym razie zginiecie z rąk moich wojowników! - Wtedy ty pierwszy byłbyś zgubiony. Zastanów się nad tym, co ci powiem. Tam stoją twoi ludzie. Jeśli któryś z nich ruszy się z miejsca, aby zbliżyć się do nas bez pozwolenia, zatopię ci w sercu to ostrze noża. Howgh! Przyłożyłem mu koniec noża do piersi. Musiał uznać, że jest w mej mocy, i nie wątpił, że spełnię swą groźbę. Nastąpiła pauza, podczas której zdawało się, ze nas połknie swoimi dziko łypiącymi oczyma, starał się jednak stłumić swój gniew i zapytał spokojniej: - Czegóż chcesz ode mnie? - Tylko tego. o co cię przedtem prosiłem, żeby Apacze nie zginęli przy palu męczeńskim. - Żądacie, żeby ich w ogóle nie zabito? - Zrobicie z nimi potem, co się wam będzie podobało, ale dopóki my jesteśmy z wami i z nimi, nic im się nie może stać. Znowu minęła chwila ciszy. Mimo barw wojennych widać było na jego twarzy odcienie rozmaitych uczuć: gniewu, nienawiści i podstępnej radości. Przypuszczałem, że utarczka słowna między nami się przedłuży. Zdziwiłem się więc niemało, kiedy się odezwał tymi słowami: - Niechaj się stanie według twojego życzenia, zrobię nawet więcej, jeśli się zgodzisz na to, czego ja chcę. - Cóż to takiego? - Najpierw oświadczam ci, że nie obawiam się twojego noża. Nie ośmielisz się mnie zabić, gdyby bowiem do tego doszło, moi wojownicy rozdarliby was na kawałki. Choćbyście byli najwaleczniejsi, to jednak dwustu wojowników nie zwyciężycie. Śmieję się więc z twej pogróżki. Mógłbym spokojnie powiedzieć, że nie spełnię twej prośby, a ty nie zrobiłbyś mi nic złego. Mimo to te psy Apacze nie zginą przy palach. Przyrzekam ci nawet, że wcale ich nie zabijemy, jeśli zgodzisz się walczyć o nich na śmierć i życie. - Z kim? - Z jednym z moich wojowników, wyznaczonym przeze mnie, - Jaką bronią? - Tylko nożem. Jeśli on ciebie zabije, to zginą także Apacze, jeśli ty jego, będą żyli. - I odzyskają wolność? - Tak. Przypuszczałem, że ma w tym jakąś ukrytą myśl. Uważał mnie prawdopodobnie za najniebezpieczniejszego z białych i chciał mnie unieszkodliwić, należało bowiem być pewnym, że wybór jego padnie na mistrza w walce na noże. Mimo to odrzekłem nie namyślając się długo: - Zgadzam się. Omówimy warunki i zapalimy fajkę pokoju, a potem walka będzie mogła się zacząć. - Co wy robicie, sir? - zawołał Sam Hawkens. - Nie pozwolę na to, żebyście popełnili to głupstwo i przystali na walkę! - To nie jest głupstwo, kochany Samie! - Głupstwo, i to największe, jakie tylko być może. W słusznej i rzetelnej walce szansę muszą być równe, ale tu tak nie jest. - Właśnie, że tak jest! - Ja sądzę inaczej. Czy walczyliście kiedykolwiek nożem na śmierć i życie? - Nie. - A więc macie! Dostaniecie oczywiście na przeciwnika mistrza w tej walce. A rozważcie też różne skutki zwycięstwa! Gdy was zabiją, zginą także Apacze, a jeśli wy zabijecie Keioweha, kto wówczas da głowę? Nikt! - Ale Apacze zostaną przy życiu i odzyskają wolność. - Czy wierzycie w to istotnie? - Tak, ponieważ zapalimy na to fajkę pokoju, co oznacza również przysięgę. - Niech diabeł wierzy przysiędze, za którą kryje się sto fałszywych myśli! A nawet jeżeli przyjąć, że będzie uczciwa, to i tak jesteście greenhorn i... - Bądźcie cicho z waszym greenhornem, kochany Samie! - wtrąciłem. - Doświadczyliście już nieraz, że ten greenhorn wie, co czyni! Sprzeczał się jednak jeszcze przez pewien czas, a Dick Stone i Will Parker byli po jego stronie. Zostałem jednak wierny postanowieniu, na co Sam zawołał w końcu z niechęcią: - Dobrze! Walcie swoją grubą głową w dziesięć, dwadzieścia murów, jeżeli się wam tak podoba, nie sprzeciwiam się już temu, ale będę uważał, żeby walka była uczciwa, i biada temu, kto by nas usiłował oszukać! Wystrzelę go moją Liddy w powietrze tak, że zawiśnie w chmurach w tysiącach kawałków, jeśli się nie mylę! Następnie zostały ułożone warunki walki. W miejscu piaszczystym postanowiono nakreślić ósemkę, czyli znak złożony z dwu stykających się z sobą zer. Każdy z przeciwników miał stanąć w jednym z tych zer i nie opuszczać go podczas walki. Wykluczono wzajemne oszczędzanie się: jeden musi zginąć, ale stronnikom zabitego nie wolno mścić się na zwycięzcy. Gdy ustaliliśmy warunki, kazałem zdjąć wodzowi pęta i wypaliłem z nim fajkę pokoju. Następnie wypuściliśmy także pozostałych dwóch jeńców i czerwonoskórzy udali się do swoich wojowników, aby ich zawiadomić o czekającym ich widowisku. Starszy inżynier i surweyorzy robili mi wyrzuty, lecz nie zważałem na to. Sam, Dick i Will byli także innego zdania niż ja, lecz nie sprzeczali się przynajmniej. Hawkens rzeki z niepokojem: - Mogliście zrobić coś lepszego niż przystawać na to szelmostwo, sir! Zawsze mówiłem i teraz powtarzam: jesteście człowiekiem lekkomyślnym, nadzwyczaj lekkomyślnym! Co wam właściwie z tego przyjdzie, że was zakłują? Powiedzcie mi! - Śmierć. Nic więcej. - Nic więcej? Nie róbcież w dodatku lichych dowcipów! Śmierć to jest wszystko, bo skoro się raz umrze, to nie może się już zdarzyć nic więcej. - Przeciwnie. - Tak? Co na przykład? - Można być pochowanym. - Bądźcie cicho, zacny sir! Jeżeli już nic nie potraficie, tylko złościć mnie w moim strapieniu, to szkoda, że nie ofiarowałem swojej przyjaźni godniejszemu osobnikowi. - Czy martwicie się istotnie, kochany Samie? - Rozumie się. Nie pytajcie tak głupio! To prawie pewne, że was ukatrupią. Co ja pocznę potem na świecie na stare lata? Hę, co ja pocznę? Muszę mieć greenhorna, z którym mógłbym się sprzeczać. A z kim będę się sprzeczał, gdy was zakłują? - Z innym greenhornem. - To łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić, bo takiego skończonego i niepoprawnego greenhorna nie znajdę już nigdy w życiu. Ale zapowiadam wam, sir, że gdy wam się co stanie, to mnie ci czerwonoskórzy popamiętają. Wpadnę między nich jak Uhland szalony i... - Roland, Roland, kochany Samie - przerwałem. - Wszystko mi jedno, czy będę szalonym Rolandem, czy Uhlandem. Nie pozwolę na to, żeby was zakłuto. A jakże tam, sir, z waszą humanitarnością? Wiem, że macie dobre serce i niechętnie zabijacie człowieka. Nie żywicie chyba ukrytego zamiaru oszczędzania tego draba, z którym będziecie walczyć? - Hm, hm!: - Hm, hm! Tu nie czas chrząkać! Tu chodzi o życie i śmierć! - A jeśli go tylko zranię? - Wszak słyszeliście, że to nie ma znaczenia. - Myślę o takiej ranie, która mu uniemożliwi dalszą walkę. - To także nic nie znaczy. Nie uznają was w takim razie zwycięzcą i będziecie musieli walczyć z drugim. Słyszeliście, że zwyciężony musi umrzeć, musi! Gdyby więc wam się udało pozbawić przeciwnika zdolności do walki, to obowiązani jesteście zakłuć go na śmierć, pchnąć go po raz ostatni z łaski. Nie róbcie sobie z tego powodu wyrzutów. Pamiętajcie, że ci Keiowehowie to zbóje i że oni są winni wszystkiemu, co się teraz dzieje, bo chcieli ukraść konie Apaczów. Przez zabicie jednego takiego łotra ocalicie żywot wielu Apaczom, a jeśli go będziecie oszczędzać, to ci zginą. Musicie o tym pamiętać, jeśli się nie mylę. No, powiedzcie mi szczerze, czy pójdziecie na tę walkę śmiało, jak prawdziwy westman, nie mdlejący na widok kropli krwi? Uspokójcie mnie! - Jeśli to was uspokoi, to bądźcie pewni, że nie będę pobłażliwy, gdyż i mojemu przeciwnikowi przez myśl nie przejdzie mnie oszczędzać. Ocalę tym życie wielu ludziom. To pojedynek. - Pięknie! To godne słowo. Patrzę teraz na waszą walkę z większym spokojem, mimo to mam uczucie, jakby mi prowadzono syna na rzeź. Wolałbym już sam walczyć na waszym miejscu. Czy pozwolicie, sir? - Nie, mój Samie. Po pierwsze, sądzę, szczerze mówiąc, że lepiej by zginął greenhorn niż tak dzielny westman jak wy, a po wtóre... - Cicho bądźcie! Na mnie nikomu nie zależy, co tam taki stary dziad, ale jeśli taki młody, pełen na... - To wy bądźcie cicho! - przerwałem mu tak samo jak on mnie przedtem. - Po wtóre zaś, byłoby to brakiem honoru i dowodem tchórzostwa z mojej strony, gdybym pozwolił komu innemu walczyć za siebie. Zresztą wódz nie zgodziłby się na to, bo chodzi mu o mnie. - To właśnie nie może mi się w głowie pomieścić! On istotnie na was zagiął parol, na was. Mam nadzieję, że jego czółno inaczej popłynie, niż on zamierza sterować. Uwaga! Oto nadchodzą! Indianie zbliżali się powoli. Nie było ich dwustu, gdyż część pozostała na straży przy pojmanych Apaczach. Tangua przeprowadził ich obok nas na wspomniane powyżej miejsce. Tam utworzyli trzy czwarte koła, a czwartą część mieliśmy wypełnić my, biali. Gdyśmy to zrobili, wódz dał znak. Z szeregu czerwonoskórych wystąpił wojownik o herkulesowych kształtach i odłożył na bok wszelką broń oprócz noża. Następnie obnażył górną połowę ciała. Kto spojrzał na te nagie mięśnie, musiał się o mnie zatrwożyć. Wódz wyprowadził go na środek i oznajmił głosem, w którym brzmiała pewność zwycięstwa: - Oto stoi Metan-akwa, najsilniejszy wojownik Keiowehów, którego nożowi nikt jeszcze się nie oparł. Wróg pada pod jego pchnięciem, jakby rażony piorunem. Blada twarz, Old Shatterhand, będzie z nim walczyła. - Niech to wszyscy diabli! - szepnął Sam do mnie. - To prawdziwy Goliat! Słuchajcie, kochany sir, już po was! - Pshaw! - Nonsens! Nie rójcie sobie, niczego! Jest tylko jeden sposób pokonania tego draba. - Jaki? - Nie wdawajcie się w długą walkę, lecz dążcie do szybkiego końca, bo was zmęczy i będziecie zgubieni. Jak tam z waszym tętnem? Wziął mnie za przegub ręki, chwilę nadsłuchiwał, po czym rzekł: - Chwała Bogu, nie więcej niż sześćdziesiąt uderzeń, a więc zupełnie prawidłowo. Nie jesteście zdenerwowani? Nie boicie się wcale? - Jeszcze by tego brakowało! Zdenerwowanie i obawa w chwili, kiedy życie zawisło od zimnej krwi i pewnego spojrzenia! Nazwa tego olbrzyma mówi tak wiele jak jego postać. Jest najsilniejszy i włada wspaniale nożem! Dlatego to wódz zaproponował mi walkę na noże! Zobaczymy jednak, czy jest rzeczywiście niezwyciężony. Podczas tej krótkiej, cicho przeprowadzonej rozmowy rozebrałem się także do pasa. Wprawdzie nie było to objęte warunkami, ale chciałem uniknąć podejrzenia, że w ubraniu szukam osłony przed nożem przeciwnika. Rusznicę i rewolwery oddałem Samowi i wstąpiłem w środek koła. Poczciwemu Samowi serce głośno pukało, ale ja nie czułem trwogi. Być dobrej myśli to pierwszy warunek powodzenia w każdym niebezpieczeństwie. Wyryto na piasku trzonkiem tomahawka dość dużą ósemkę, po czym wódz nas wezwał, żebyśmy zajęli miejsca. Nóż-Piorun zmierzył mnie wysoce pogardliwym spojrzeniem i rzekł donośnie: - Ciało tej słabej bladej twarzy trzęsie się ze strachu. Czy odważy się wejść w to nakreślone koło? Ledwie wymówił te słowa, wstąpiłem w kółko ósemki. - On się odważył naprawdę! - zaśmiał się szyderczo Metan-akwa. - Nóż mój go pożre. Wielki Duch oddaje go w moje ręce, odebrawszy mu rozum. U Indian takie wstępne przemowy należą do zwyczaju. Uchodziłbym za tchórza, gdybym milczał. Odrzekłem przeto: - Ty walczysz gębą, a ja stoję z nożem. Wejdź na twe miejsce, jeżeli się nie boisz. Na to on jednym skokiem stanął w drugim kółku ósemki i krzyknął gniewnie: - Bać się? Metan-akwa miałby się bać? Czy słyszeliście. wojownicy Keiowehów? Pozbawię życia tego białego psa za pierwszym pchnięciem! - Moje pierwsze pchnięcie ciebie życia pozbawi. A teraz milcz! Powinieneś właściwie nazywać się nie Metan-akwa, lecz Awat-ya. - Awat-ya, Awat-ya! Ten smrodliwy kujot ośmielił się mnie zelżyć! Dobrze, niech sępy pożrą, twoje wnętrzności! Ta pogróżka była wielką nierozwagą, wprost głupotą z jego strony, gdyż zwróciła moją uwagę na sposób, w jaki chciał użyć broni. Moje wnętrzności! Nie zamierzał więc pchnąć mnie w serce od góry, lecz ciąć od dołu, by rozpruć mi brzuch. Byliśmy od siebie tak daleko, że wystarczało schylić się, aby dosięgnąć przeciwnika nożem. Indianin utkwił wzrok w moich oczach. Prawą rękę opuścił prosto na dół, trzymając nóż w ten sposób, że klinga sterczała ostrzem do góry pomiędzy kciukiem a palcem wskazującym. Domyśliłem się, że będzie się starał zadać mi cios od dołu do góry, gdyż przy uderzeniu z góry trzyma się nóż odwrotnie. Kierunek ataku był mi już wiadomy, teraz szło głównie o czas, a czas ten musiałem odgadnąć z jego spojrzenia. Znałem ten szczególny błysk oka, poprzedzający, zawsze taką chwilę. Opuściłem powieki, by upewnić przeciwnika, że niczego nie dostrzegam, tym czujniej jednak śledziłem poprzez rzęsy jego ruchy. - Pchnij, psie! - zachęcał mnie Metan-akwa. - Nie mów już więcej, lecz walcz, czerwony szczeniaku! - odparłem. Po tak wielkiej obeldze musiała nastąpić albo gniewna odpowiedź, albo uderzenie - i tak też się stało. Błyskawiczne rozszerzenie źrenicy Indianina było mi zapowiedzią ataku i rzeczywiście już w następnej chwili Metan-akwa wyrzucił silnie naprzód prawą rękę. Gdybym się nie spodziewał z góry tego ciosu, byłoby po mnie, tak jednak odparowałem cięcie, a w następnej chwili... mój nóż utkwił w jego sercu aż po rękojeść. Olbrzym zachwiał się, chciał krzyknąć, ale wydobył tylko jękliwe westchnienie i runął martwy na ziemię. Indianie zawyli wściekle, tylko jeden z nich nie zawtórował im, a mianowicie wódz Tangua. Podszedł, schylił się nad mym przeciwnikiem, obmacał brzegi rany, podniósł się znowu i popatrzył na mnie wzrokiem, którego długo nie mogłem zapomnieć. Przebijała w nim mieszanina wściekłości, zgrozy, strachu, podziwu i uznania. Potem wódz odwrócił się i chciał się milcząc oddalić. Wobec tego rzekłem: - Czy widzisz, że stoję jeszcze na miejscu, a Metan-akwa opuścił swoje i leży poza nakreślonym kołem? Kto z nas zwyciężył? - Ty! - odrzekł wściekle i odszedł, ale zaledwie zrobił kilka kroków, wrócił i syknął do mnie: - Jesteś białym synem złego Czarnego Ducha. Nasz czarownik zdejmie z ciebie czary, a wtedy oddasz nam życie! - Rób sobie ze swoim czarownikiem, co ci się podoba, ale przedtem dotrzymaj danego słowa! - Jakiego słowa? - zapytał szyderczo. - Ze Apacze nie zginą. - My ich nie zabijemy. Przyrzekłem to i dotrzymam. - I będą wolni? - Odzyskają wolność. Co powie wódz Keiowehów, Tangua, to spełnia się zawsze! - W takim razie pójdę teraz z moimi przyjaciółmi i zdejmę im więzy. - Zrobię to sam, gdy przyjdzie na to pora. - Już przyszła, już jest, bo zwyciężyłem. - Milcz! Czy mówiliśmy przedtem o porze? - Nie wspominaliśmy o tym osobno, ale rozumie się samo przez się, że... - Milcz! - huknął na mnie ponownie. - Porę oznaczę ja. Nie zabijemy tych psów Apaczów, ale co na to poradzimy, jeżeli pomrą, gdy nie dostaną jadła ani napoju? Czy ja będę temu winien, jeżeli umrą z głodu i pragnienia, zanim będę ich mógł puścić wolno? - Łajdaku! - rzuciłem mu w twarz. - Psie, powiedz jeszcze słowo, a... Chciał dokończyć groźby, lecz powstrzymał się i wpatrzył się z trwogą w moją twarz. Zaniepokoił go widocznie jej wyraz. Ja zaś dokończyłem za niego: - ...a powalę cię tą pięścią na ziemię, ciebie, najpodlejszego ze wszystkich kłamców! Odskoczył czym prędzej o kilka kroków, wydobył nóż i zawołał: - Z pięścią już się do mnie zanadto nie zbliżysz, bo przebiję cię natychmiast! - Nóż-Piorun chełpił się także, że to zrobi, a teraz leży martwy. Ciebie spotkałby ten sam los. O tym, co się ma stać z Apaczami, pomówię z moimi białymi braćmi. Gdyby im spadł włos z głowy, już byłoby po tobie i twoich. Wiesz, że możemy was wysadzić w powietrze. Dopiero po tych słowach wystąpiłem z ósemki i podszedłem do Sama, który z powodu wrzasku czerwonoskórych nie mógł słyszeć mojej rozmowy z wodzem. Podskoczył ku mnie, objął mnie oburącz i wołał w zachwycie: - Wiwat, wiwat, sir! Pozdrawiam was tak, jak gdybyście wracali z krainy śmierci! Człowiecze, przyjacielu, skarbie, młodzieńcze i greenhornie, co z was za istota! Nie widział bawołów, a zabija najsilniejsze z całego stada! Nie widział szarego niedźwiedzia, a bierze się do niego z nożem jak do jabłka! Nie widział nigdy mustanga, a złapał mi moją Mary! A tu staje przed najsilniejszym i najzręczniejszym czerwonoskórym wojownikiem i trafia go pierwszym pchnięciem noża w samo serce, nie utraciwszy ani kropli krwi! Dicku i Willu, chodźcie tu i przypatrzcie się temu surweyorowi! Co z niego zrobić? - Czeladnika - rzekł Stone z zadowoleniem. - Czeladnika? Co przez to rozumiesz? - Dowiódł raz jeszcze, że już nie jest uczniem, greenhornem. Mianujemy go czeladnikiem, a z czasem może zostać mistrzem. - Nie jest greenhornem? Zrobić go czeladnikiem? Skoro cię język swędzi, żeby coś powiedzieć, to nie mów przynajmniej przedwczesnych niedorzeczności! To greenhorn z krwi i kości, bo nikt inny nie odważyłby się wyzwać tego zwinnego i olbrzymiego Indianina. Ale ludzie lekkomyślni mają zawsze najwięcej szczęścia, tak jak najgłupszemu chłopu rodzą się często najdorodniejsze kartofle. To głupiec, lekkoduch i greenhorn! Tego, że jeszcze żyje, nie zawdzięcza sobie, lecz swej głupocie, jeśli się nie mylę. Gdy zaczął walczyć, serce mi przestało bić i nie mogłem tchu złapać, wszystkie moje myśli zajęte były testamentem tego greenhorna. Naraz jedno uderzenie, jedno pchnięcie i czerwonoskóry runął na ziemię! Teraz osiągnęliśmy to, o co nam chodziło - życie i wolność Apaczów! - Mylicie się niestety - odrzekłem nie gniewając się zresztą za sposób, w jaki do mnie przemawiał. - Ja się mylę? Jak to? - Wódz, dając nam słowo, poczynił sobie w duszy zastrzeżenia, które teraz ujawnił. - Wiedziałem, że Tangua będzie miał ukryte myśli! O jakich zastrzeżeniach mówicie? Powtórzyłem słowa Tanguy, które tak rozgniewały Sama, że natychmiast podszedł do wodza żądając wyjaśnienia. Skorzystałem z tego, żeby się znowu ubrać i wziąć odłożoną broń. Keiowehowie nie wątpili ani przez chwilę, że Nóż-Piorun mnie zabije. Toteż zupełnie nieoczekiwany wynik walki przejął ich smutkiem i wściekłością. Najchętniej by na nas napadli, ale było to nie tylko zastrzeżone w naszej umowie, lecz nawet wypaliliśmy fajkę, z zapewnieniem, że strona zwyciężonego nie zemści się na zwycięzcy. Tego nie wolno już im było naruszyć. Szukali więc innego pretekstu do wrogiego wystąpienia przeciwko nam. Czekali jeszcze, bo wiedzieli, że nie możemy im ujść. Przytłumiwszy więc na razie swą złość zajęli się trupem poległego towarzysza. Tangua znajdował się także przy nim, łatwo więc sobie wyobrazić, że Sam Hawkens nie znalazł chętnego i przychylnego ucha dla swych wywodów. Wrócił wysoce zniechęcony i oznajmił: - Ten drab nie chce istotnie dotrzymać słowa. Postanowił, jak się zdaje, zagłodzić jeńców. I ten łajdak nazywa to "niezabijaniem"! Ale będziemy mieli oczy otwarte, jeśli się nie mylę, i spłatamy mu figla, hi! hi! hi! - Żeby ten figiel nas za drogo nie kosztował! - zauważyłem. - To trudna rzecz bronić innych, gdy się samemu potrzebuje obrony. - Boicie się tych czerwonoskórych? - Pshaw! Że się nie boję, o tym wiecie chyba równie dobrze jak i ja sam. - Ale z jedną różnicą. Tam gdzie ja bym się obawiał, wy idziecie przebojem, jak byk za czerwoną płachtą, a tam gdzie potrzebna odwaga - wysuwacie wątpliwości. To już taki zwyczaj greenhornów. O czym rozmyślacie teraz? W tej samej chwili, z miejsca gdzie znajdowali się więźniowie wraz ze strażnikami, rozległ się przeraźliwy okrzyk Apaczów "hiiiiiiih!" Wbrew wszelkim oczekiwaniom Inczu-czuna i Winnetou zdążyli już wrócić i napadli na obóz Keiowehów. Ci z Keiowehów, którzy byli przy nas zaczęli nadsłuchiwać w przerażeniu, po czym Tangua krzyknął: - Nieprzyjaciele są tam na dole przy naszych braciach! Prędzej, prędzej na pomoc! I chciał biec, ale Hawkens zastąpił mu drogę i krzyknął: - Nie możecie tam iść! Zostańcie tu, bo na pewno jesteśmy już otoczeni. A może myślicie, że obydwaj wodzowie Apaczów są tacy głupi, iż zaatakowali tylko straże nie wiedząc, gdzie wy się znajdujecie? Za chwilę będą tu... Mały westman mówił pośpiesznie, ale i tak nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż w tej chwili zabrzmiał dokoła nas przejmujący wojenny okrzyk Apaczów. Staliśmy wprawdzie na otwartej prerii, ale tu i ówdzie rosły na niej krzaki, za którymi skradali się nie dostrzeżeni przez nas Apacze. Teraz nadbiegali gromadami ze wszystkich stron. Keiowehowie strzelili do nich i kilku nawet trafili, ale to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Napastnicy byli już tuż. - Nie zabijajcie Apaczów! - zawołałem do Sama, Dicka i Willa. W tej samej chwili rozszalała się już dokoła nas walka wręcz. Tylko my czterej nie braliśmy w niej udziału. Starszy inżynier i surweyorzy bronili się, toteż ich zastrzelono. To było straszne. Patrząc w jedną tylko stronę, nie widziałem, co się działo poza mną. Napadła na nas stamtąd gromada Indian i rozproszyła nas. Wołaliśmy wprawdzie, że jesteśmy ich przyjaciółmi, ale na próżno. Natarli na nas nożami i tomahawkami tak, że musieliśmy się bronić chociaż staraliśmy się tego możliwie uniknąć. Powaliliśmy kilku z nich kolbami, na skutek czego odstąpili od nas. Wyzyskałem tę wolną chwilę, by rozejrzeć się dokoła. Nie było ani jednego Keioweha, który nie miałby przeciwko sobie kilku Apaczów. Hawkens zobaczył to także i zawołał: - Uciekać czym prędzej, tam w krzaki! Wskazał na wspomniane już kilkakrotnie zarośla, które kryły nas od strony obozu, i pobiegł tam, a Dick Stone i Will Parker za nim. Ja wahałem się przez kilka chwil, spoglądając na miejsce, gdzie znajdowali się surweyorzy. Chętnie bym im pośpieszył z pomocą, ale już było za późno, dlatego skierowałem się także ku zaroślom. Byłem jeszcze dość daleko od nich, kiedy ujrzałem wyłaniającego się właśnie stamtąd Inczu-czunę. Razem z Winnetou stał on na czele niewielkiego oddziałku Apaczów, którego zadaniem było napaść na obóz i uwolnić jeńców. Dokonawszy tego, obaj wodzowie pośpieszyli obejrzeć skutki napadu głównego oddziału, który atakował nas. Inczu-czuna, wyprzedzając nieco syna, obiegł zarośla, a zobaczywszy mnie, zawołał: - Złodzieju ziemi! I równocześnie natarł na mnie odwróconą srebrną strzelbą. Odpowiedziałem mu wprawdzie kilka słów celem wyjaśnienia, że nie jestem jego wrogiem, lecz on nie chciał słuchać i podwajał ciosy. Nie chcąc odnieść ciężkich ran albo nawet stracić życia, musiałem niestety, sprawić mu ból W chwili gdy zamierzył się do uderzenia, odrzuciłem moją rusznicę, którą się dotąd broniłem, pochwyciłem go lewą ręką za gardło, a prawą palnąłem kilkakrotnie po skroni. Stary wódz upuścił strzelbę, zacharczał krótko i padł na ziemię. Wtem zabrzmiał tuż za mną triumfujący głos: - To Inczu-czuna, najwyższy wódz tych psów, Apaczów! Muszę dostać jego skórę, jego skalp! Obejrzawszy się, ujrzałem Tanguę, który z niewiadomego mi powodu obrał ten sam kierunek ataku. Odłożył strzelbę, wyciągnął zza pasa nóż i chciał się zabrać do nieprzytomnego Apacza, by go oskalpować. Ująłem go za ramię i zawołałem: - Zabierz rękę! Ja go zwyciężyłem, należy więc do mnie, a nie do ciebie! - Milcz, biały robaku? - odpowiedział. - Nie pytam wcale o twoje zdanie. Ja jeden mam prawo do wodza! Puść mnie, bo... Rozjuszony pchnął nożem i trafił mnie w przegub ręki. Nie chciałem go zabijać, nie uciekłem się przeto do noża, rzuciłem się tylko na niego, starając się go odtrącić od siebie. Gdy mi się to nie udało, ścisnąłem mu szyję tak, że się już nie mógł ruszać, a sam pochyliłem się nad Inczu-czuna, którego twarz skropiła krew z mojej rany na ręce. W tej chwili usłyszałem za sobą jakiś szmer i obejrzałem się.. Ten ruch ocalił mi życie, gdyż otrzymałem straszne uderzenie kolbą w plecy, które pierwotnie wymierzone było w głowę i byłoby mi roztrzaskało czaszkę. Tym, który mnie ugodził, był Winnetou. Został on, jak już wspomniałem, w tyle za Inczu-czuna. Teraz właśnie wynurzył się z zarośli, a spostrzegłszy mnie klęczącego nad ojcem, który leżał jak martwy z twarzą skropioną krwią, zamachnął się do śmiertelnego uderzenia kolbą, szczęściem jednak trafił mnie w plecy. Następnie cisnął strzelbę na ziemię, wyrwał zza pasa nóż i rzucił się na mnie. Położenie moje nie mogło być gorsze. Uderzenie wstrząsnęło całą moją istotą i odjęło mi władzę w ręku. Byłbym chętnie dał Winnetou jakieś wyjaśnienie, ale wypadki toczyły się tak prędko, że nie było na to czasu. Młody wódz Apaczów utopiłby mi nóż w sercu aż po rękojeść, gdybym nieznacznym ruchem, na jaki tylko w tej chwili mogłem się zdobyć, nie udaremnił ciosu przynajmniej o tyle, że nóż trafił w lewą kieszeń na piersi, gdzie pośliznął się o puszkę z sardynek i ugodził mnie w szyję, a przebiwszy szczękę, zranił mi język, Winnetou wyciągnął nóż i pochwyciwszy mnie za gardło, zamierzył się do drugiego pchnięcia. Śmiertelna trwoga podwaja siły fizyczne. Mogłem się posługiwać tylko lewą ręką, a on leżał trochę na mnie. Udało mi się złapać jego prawą rękę, którą ściskałem tak silnie, że nóż mu wypadł. Następnie porwałem go za łokieć lewej ręki i podbiłem ją w górę tak wysoko, że jeśli chciał uniknąć złamania ręki, musiał puścić moje gardło. Zgiąłem nogi w kolanach, całą siłą podrzuciłem się w górę i strząsnąłem Winnetou z siebie tak, że padł brzuchem na ziemię. W następnej chwili znalazłem się na jego grzbiecie. Teraz szło o to, żeby mego przeciwnika przytrzymać, gdyż byłbym ostatecznie zgubiony, gdyby się znowu podniósł. Klęknąwszy mu prawym kolanem na udach, a lewym na jednej ręce, zdrową ręką chwyciłem go za kark. On tymczasem drugą ręką szukał noża, ale na szczęście daremnie. Zaczęło się szatańskie mocowanie. Trzeba sobie wyobrazić, że był to Winnetou, którego nikt przedtem ani potem nie zwyciężył, Winnetou, obdarzony kocią zręcznością, stalowymi mięśniami i ścięgnami. Teraz miałem już czas, by przemówić, ale krew buchała mi z ust, a gdy chciałem poruszyć przebitym językiem, wydobywałem z siebie ledwie zrozumiały bełkot. Przeciwnik mój wytężał wszystkie siły, aby mnie zrzucić z siebie, ja zaś ciężyłem na nim jak góra, której strząsnąć nie podobna. Zaczął coraz bardziej stękać, a ja mu ściskałem szyję coraz silniej, aż mu brakło oddechu. Czyż miałem go udusić? Nie, w żadnym razie! Zwolniłem więc na chwilę jego szyję z uścisku, a on podniósł natychmiast głowę, która przez to stała się dla mnie łatwym celem. Zadałem dwa czy trzy uderzenia pięścią i Winnetou był ogłuszony: zwyciężyłem niezwyciężonego. Zaczerpnąłem głęboko powietrza, uważając przy tym, żeby nie połykać krwi zalewającej mi usta. Trzymałem je wciąż otwarte, by krew mogła spływać. Z zewnętrznej rany buchała także krew grubym na palec strumieniem. Chciałem właśnie dźwignąć się z ziemi, gdy wtem zabrzmiał za mną groźny okrzyk Indianina, a potem otrzymałem tak silne uderzenie kolbą po głowie, że padłem bez zmysłów. Gdy przyszedłem do siebie, był już wieczór; tak długo leżałem bez przytomności. Z początku roiłem jak we śnie. Wydawało mi się, że wpadłem w murowane łożysko młyńskiego koła, które nie mogło się obracać dlatego, że ja zawadzałem znajdując się pomiędzy nim a murem. Woda szumiała nade mną, a siła, z jaką działała na koło, ściskała mnie coraz mocniej i mocniej. Bałem się, że mnie lada chwila zmiażdży. Bolały mnie wszystkie członki, a szczególnie głowa i plecy. Zwolna poznałem, że nie była to rzeczywistość. Nie było to także tylko senne majaczenie. Szum i łoskot nie pochodził od wody, lecz rozlegał się w mojej głowie wskutek uderzenia kolbą, które mnie powaliło, a ból w plecach sprawił cios zadany przez Winnetou. Krew płynęła mi z ust wciąż jeszcze, wciskała się do gardła i dławiła. Usłyszałem okropne charczenie i zgrzytanie i - zbudziłem się. Charczałem ja sam. - Rusza się! Dzięki Bogu, rusza się! - doszedł mnie głos Sama. - Tak, ja także to zauważyłem! - odrzekł Dick Stone. - Teraz otwiera oczy! Żyje! Żyje! - dodał Will Parker. Istotnie podniosłem powieki. Widok, jaki na pierwszy rzut oka dostrzegłem, wcale nie był pocieszający. Znajdowaliśmy się jeszcze na placu boju. Dokoła płonęło może ze dwadzieścia ognisk, a wśród nich uwijało się z pięciuset Apaczów. Wielu z nich było rannych. Zauważyłem także znaczną liczbę zabitych, których ułożono w dwa rzędy: w jednym Apacze, w drugim Keiowehowie. Pierwsi stracili jedenastu, drudzy trzydziestu wojowników. Dokoła leżeli pojmani Keiowehowie, silnie skrępowani; ani jeden nie uszedł. Wodza Tanguy także nie brakło między nimi. Niedaleko nas leżał człowiek związany w kłębek mniej więcej tak jak ongiś ofiary tortur stosowanych przy użyciu tak zwanego kozła hiszpańskiego. Był to Rattler. Apacze związali go w kłębek, aby mu sprawić jak największy ból. Jęczał tak, że litość mnie brała. Towarzysze jego nie żyli już, gdyż zastrzelono ich od razu w pierwszym ataku. Jego oszczędzono, by jako morderca Kleki-petry poniósł powolną śmierć, połączoną z większymi mękami. Ja także miałem skrępowane ręce i nogi, tak samo Stone i Parker, którzy leżeli z lewej strony. Po prawej siedział Sam Hawkens. Nogi miał skrępowane, a lewą rękę związaną na plecach; prawą, jak się później dowiedziałem, pozostawiono mu wolną, żeby mi mógł dopomagać. - Dzięki Bogu, że już przyszliście do siebie, kochany sir! - rzekł głaszcząc mnie pieszczotliwie po twarzy. - Jak się to stało, że was powalono? Chciałem odpowiedzieć, lecz nie mogłem, gdyż miałem usta pełne krwi. - Wypluńcie to! - rzekł. Posłuchałem, lecz zdołałem dobyć zaledwie kilku niezrozumiałych słów, gdy usta na nowo napełniły mi się krwią. Z powodu utraty krwi byłem już śmiertelnie osłabiony. Odpowiadać mogłem tylko w krótkich, oderwanych słowach, i to tak cicho, że Sam zaledwie je mógł zrozumieć. - Z Inczu-czuną walcz... Winnetou... pchnął w usta... kolbą po głowie... od... nie wiem... Reszta słów ugrzęzła w gardle. Ze zgrozą zauważyłem, że leżę w kałuży własnej krwi. - Do stu piorunów! Kto by to pomyślał! Bylibyśmy się chętnie poddali, lecz Apacze nie słuchali naszych wyjaśnień. Wleźliśmy więc w krzaki, aby zaczekać do czasu, kiedy ochłoną z gniewu, jeśli się nie mylę. Przypuszczaliśmy, że wy zrobiliście to samo i szukaliśmy was. Gdy was nie znaleźliśmy, poczołgałem się na skraj zarośli, gdzie ujrzałem jakby martwych Inczu-czunę i Winnetou. Obaj niebawem się podnieśli. Wy leżeliście także obok jak zabity. Tak się tym przeraziłem, że zabrałem natychmiast Dicka Stone'a i Willa Parkera i pobiegłem z nimi do was zobaczyć, czy kołata się w was jeszcze życie. Oczywiście natychmiast nas pojmano. Zapewniałem Inczu-czunę, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi Apaczów, że wczoraj mieliśmy zamiar uwolnić obu wodzów, on jednak wyśmiał mnie i tylko Winnetou zawdzięczam, że zostawili mi tę rękę wolną. On też opatrzył wam ranę na szyi, bo gdyby nie to, już nigdy byście się nie obudzili wskutek upływu krwi, jeśli się nie mylę. Czy pchnięcie doszło daleko? - Przez... język - wybełkotałem. - A do wszystkich diabłów! To niebezpieczne. Będziecie mieli gorączkę, której nikt chyba nie chciałby dostać, ale wziąłbym ją chętnie na siebie, bo taki stary gracz jak ja przetrzymałby łatwiej niż greenhorn, który dotychczas widywał krew tylko w krwawej kiszce. A innych ran nie macie? - Uderzenia kolbą... głowę... plecy - odrzekłem. - A zatem was powalono? Sądziłem, że wszystkiemu winno tylko to pchnięcie. Musi wam diabelnie szumieć w głowie. Ale to minie. Najważniejsze, że nie uśmiercono wam tej odrobiny rozumu, którą jeszcze mieliście. Główne niebezpieczeństwo tkwi jednak w przebitym języku, którego nie podobna obwiązać. Ja teraz... Więcej już nie słyszałem, gdyż znów zemdlałem. Kiedy się zbudziłem, poczułem, że jestem w ruchu. Dokoła rozlegał się tupot kopyt końskich. Otworzyłem oczy, bo mnie to zastanowiło. Leżałem - proszę sobie wyobrazić - na skórze zakłutego przeze mnie szarego niedźwiedzia, którą związano mniej więcej na kształt hamaka i zawieszono pomiędzy dwoma końmi. Leżałem tak głęboko w futrze, że widziałem tylko dwie głowy końskie i niebo. Słońce rzucało na mnie gorące promienie, a w żyłach czułem żar, jakby płynęło tam roztopione żelazo. Usta miałem spuchnięte i pełne stężałej krwi. Starałem się ją wyrzucić językiem, ale nie mogłem nim ruszyć. "Wody, wody!" - chciałem zawołać, gdyż dokuczało mi okropne pragnienie, ale nie zdołałem wydobyć głosu. Znowu zemdlałem. Potem walczyłem z Indianami, bawołami i niedźwiedziami, odbywałem śmiertelne jazdy przez prerie, płynąłem miesiącami po bezbrzeżnych morzach. Była to gorączka z ran, w której przez długie dni mocowałem się ze śmiercią. Czasem dochodził mnie jakby z wielkiego oddalenia głos Hawkensa, czasem widziałem nad sobą dwoje aksamitnych oczu Winnetou, a wreszcie umarłem, włożono mnie do trumny i zakopano. Słyszałem, jak grudy ziemi spadały na wieko trumny, spoczywałem potem w niej przez całą wieczność, nie mogąc się poruszyć. Nagle wieko podniosło się w górę i zniknęło. Zajaśniał nade mną czysty błękit, a ściany grobu osunęły się w dół. Czy to prawda? Czy mogło się stać coś takiego? Sięgnąłem ręką do czoła i... - Hura! Hura! Budzi się ze snu, budzi się! - krzyknął Sam. Odwróciłem głowę. - Czy widzicie, że ręką dotknął czoła, że nawet odwrócił teraz głowę? - krzyczał mały człowieczek. Pochylił się nade mną. Twarz promieniała mu po prostu z zachwytu, co wyraźnie spostrzegłem pomimo jego niezwykle gęstego zarostu. - Czy widzicie mnie, kochany sir? - zapytał. - Otworzyliście oczy i poruszyliście się. A więc znowu żyjecie. Czy mnie widzicie? Chciałem odpowiedzieć, ale nie mogłem, po pierwsze, ze znużenia, a po wtóre dlatego, że język ciężył mi jak ołów. Toteż skinąłem tylko głową. - A czy mnie słyszycie? - mówił dalej. Skinąłem znowu. - Patrzcie na niego, patrzcie, patrzcie! Twarz jego zniknęła, a ukazały się głowy Stone'a i Parkera. Zacnym ludziom łzy zalśniły w oczach. Już mieli jakieś pytanie na ustach, ale Sam ich odsunął krzycząc: - Puśćcie mnie do niego, ja chcę z nim mówić, ja! Wziął moje ręce, przycisnął do nich tę część zarostu, w której powinny się znajdować usta, i zapytał: - Czy czujecie głód lub pragnienie, sir? Potrząsnąłem głową na znak przeczenia. Byłem tak bardzo osłabiony, że nie zdołałbym wypić nawet kropli wody. - Nie? Naprawdę nie? Boże, czy to możliwe? Czy wyobrażacie sobie, jak długo leżeliście? Zaprzeczyłem znów głową. - Trzy tygodnie, całe trzy tygodnie! Pomyślcie tylko! Nie wiecie także oczywiście, co się z wami działo i gdzie się teraz znajdujecie Mieliście straszną gorączkę i popadliście w letarg. Apacze chcieli was już zakopać, ale ja nie wierzyłem w waszą śmierć i dopóty żebrałem, dopóki Winnetou nie wstawił się za wami u ojca i nie uzyskał pozwolenia na to, by pochować was dopiero wówczas, kiedy już nastąpi rozkład. Zawdzięczamy to Winnetou. Muszę pójść do niego i sprowadzić go tutaj! Zaniknąłem oczy i leżałem znowu, ale teraz już nie w grobie, lecz w rozkosznym znużeniu, w Winnetou. Obaj niebawem się podnieśli. Wy leżeliście także obok jak zabity. Tak się tym przeraziłem, że zabrałem natychmiast Dicka Stone'a i Willa Parkera i pobiegłem z nimi do was zobaczyć, czy kołata się w was jeszcze życie. Oczywiście natychmiast nas pojmano. Zapewniałem Inczu-czunę, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi Apaczów, że wczoraj mieliśmy zamiar uwolnić obu wodzów, on jednak wyśmiał mnie i tylko Winnetou zawdzięczam, że zostawili mi tę rękę wolną. On też opatrzył wam ranę na szyi, bo gdyby nie to, już nigdy byście się nie obudzili wskutek upływu krwi, jeśli się nie mylę. Czy pchnięcie doszło daleko? - Przez... język - wybełkotałem. - A do wszystkich diabłów! To niebezpieczne. Będziecie mieli gorączkę, której nikt chyba nie chciałby dostać, ale wziąłbym ją chętnie na siebie, bo taki stary gracz jak ja przetrzymałby łatwiej niż greenhorn, który dotychczas widywał krew tylko w krwawej kiszce. A innych ran nie macie? - Uderzenia kolbą... głowę... plecy - odrzekłem. - A zatem was powalono? Sądziłem, że wszystkiemu winno tylko to pchnięcie. Musi wam diabelnie szumieć w głowie. Ale to minie. Najważniejsze, że nie uśmiercono wam tej odrobiny rozumu, którą jeszcze mieliście. Główne niebezpieczeństwo tkwi jednak w przebitym języku, którego nie podobna obwiązać. Ja teraz... Więcej już nie słyszałem, gdyż znów zemdlałem. Kiedy się zbudziłem, poczułem, że jestem w ruchu. Dokoła rozlegał się tupot kopyt końskich. Otworzyłem oczy, bo mnie to zastanowiło. Leżałem - proszę sobie wyobrazić - na skórze zakłutego przeze mnie szarego niedźwiedzia, którą związano mniej więcej na kształt hamaka i zawieszono pomiędzy dwoma końmi. Leżałem tak głęboko w futrze, że widziałem tylko dwie głowy końskie i niebo. Słońce rzucało na mnie gorące promienie, a w żyłach czułem żar, jakby płynęło tam roztopione żelazo. Usta miałem spuchnięte i pełne stężałej krwi. Starałem się ją wyrzucić językiem, ale nie mogłem nim ruszyć. "Wody, wody!" - chciałem zawołać, gdyż dokuczało mi okropne pragnienie, ale nie zdołałem wydobyć głosu. Znowu zemdlałem. Potem walczyłem z Indianami, bawołami i niedźwiedziami, odbywałem śmiertelne jazdy przez prerie, płynąłem miesiącami po bezbrzeżnych morzach. Była to gorączka z ran, w której przez długie dni mocowałem się ze śmiercią. Czasem dochodził mnie jakby z wielkiego oddalenia głos Hawkensa, czasem widziałem nad sobą dwoje aksamitnych oczu Winnetou, a wreszcie umarłem, włożono mnie do trumny i zakopano. Słyszałem, jak grudy ziemi spadały na wieko trumny, spoczywałem potem w niej przez całą wieczność, nie mogąc się poruszyć. Nagle wieko podniosło się w górę i zniknęło. Zajaśniał nade mną czysty błękit, a ściany grobu osunęły się w dół. Czy to prawda? Czy mogło się stać coś takiego? Sięgnąłem ręką do czoła i... - Hura! Hura! Budzi się ze snu, budzi się! - krzyknął Sam. Odwróciłem głowę. - Czy widzicie, że ręką dotknął czoła, że nawet odwrócił teraz głowę? - krzyczał mały człowieczek. Pochylił się nade mną. Twarz promieniała mu po prostu z zachwytu, co wyraźnie spostrzegłem pomimo jego niezwykle gęstego zarostu. - Czy widzicie mnie, kochany sir? - zapytał. - Otworzyliście oczy i poruszyliście się. A więc znowu żyjecie. Czy mnie widzicie? Chciałem odpowiedzieć, ale nie mogłem, po pierwsze, ze znużenia, a po wtóre dlatego, że język ciężył mi jak ołów. Toteż skinąłem tylko głową. - A czy mnie słyszycie? - mówił dalej. Skinąłem znowu. - Patrzcie na niego, patrzcie, patrzcie! Twarz jego zniknęła, a ukazały się głowy Stone'a i Parkera. Zacnym ludziom łzy zalśniły w oczach. Już mieli jakieś pytanie na ustach, ale Sam ich odsunął krzycząc: - Puśćcie mnie do niego, ja chcę z nim mówić, ja! Wziął moje ręce, przycisnął do nich tę część zarostu, w której powinny się znajdować usta, i zapytał: - Czy czujecie głód lub pragnienie, sir? Potrząsnąłem głową na znak przeczenia. Byłem tak bardzo osłabiony, że nie zdołałbym wypić nawet kropli wody. - Nie? Naprawdę nie? Boże, czy to możliwe? Czy wyobrażacie sobie, jak długo leżeliście? Zaprzeczyłem znów głową. - Trzy tygodnie, całe trzy tygodnie! Pomyślcie tylko! Nie wiecie także oczywiście, co się z wami działo i gdzie się teraz znajdujecie Mieliście straszną gorączkę i popadliście w letarg. Apacze chcieli was już zakopać, ale ja nie wierzyłem w waszą śmierć i dopóty żebrałem, dopóki Winnetou nie wstawił się za wami u ojca i nie uzyskał pozwolenia na to, by pochować was dopiero wówczas, kiedy już nastąpi rozkład. Zawdzięczamy to Winnetou. Muszę pójść do niego i sprowadzić go tutaj! Zaniknąłem oczy i leżałem znowu, ale teraz już nie w grobie, lecz w rozkosznym znużeniu, w niebiańskim jakimś spokoju. Pragnąłem leżeć tak wiecznie, gdy wtem doszedł mnie odgłos kroków. Dotknęła mnie jakaś ręka, podniosła moją rękę, po czym usłyszałem głos Winnetou: - Czy Sam Hawkens się nie pomylił? Czy Selki-lata obudził się rzeczywiście? - Tak, tak.. Wszyscy trzej widzieliśmy to dokładnie, odpowiadał nawet ruchami głowy na moje pytania. - W takim razie stał się wielki cud, ale byłoby lepiej, gdyby pozostał martwy, bo tylko po to powrócił do życia, by umrzeć: pójdzie na śmierć razem z wami. - Ależ to największy przyjaciel Apaczów! - A dwa razy mnie powalił. - Bo musiał! - Wcale nie musiał! - Przeciwnie. Pierwszy raz uczynił to, aby ci życie ocalić. Broniłeś się i Keiowehowie byliby cię zabili. Drugim razem zmuszony był odpierać twoje ciosy. Chcieliśmy się poddać dobrowolnie, ale wasi wojownicy nie zważali na nasze zapewnienia. - Sam Hawkens przedstawia tak sprawę dlatego, aby się wyratować. - Nie, to jest prawda! - Język twój kłamie. Wszystko, co mi opowiedziałeś, aby ujść męczeńskiej śmierci, przekonało nas niezbicie, że jesteście jeszcze większymi wrogami niż te psy Keiowehowie. Skradałeś się ku nam i podsłuchałeś nas. Gdybyś nam sprzyjał, byłbyś nas ostrzegł, a wówczas nie napadnięto by na nas nad wodą i nie przywiązano by nas do drzew. - Ale wy pomścilibyście na nas śmierć Kleki-petry, albo gdybyście nawet z wdzięczności tego nie uczynili, to byście nam przeszkodzili w dokończeniu robót. - I tak nie moglibyście tego zrobić. Wymyślasz wymówki, które dziecko potrafi przejrzeć. Czy uważasz Inczu-czunę i Winnetou za tak głupich, a nawet głupszych od małego dziecka? - Ani mi to w głowie nie powstało! Old Shatterhand znowu zemdlał. Gdyby był przytomny i zdołał przemówić, potwierdziłby prawdziwość moich słów. - Kłamałby tak samo jak ty. Blade twarze to sami kłamcy i oszuści. Znałem tylko jednego białego, w którego sercu mieszkała prawda - był nim zamordowany przez was Kleki-petra. Niewiele już brakowało, żebym się co do Old Shatterhanda pomylił. Widziałem jego odwagę i siłę, podziwiałem go. Z jego oczu przebijała szczerość, zdawało mi się, że go pokocham. Ale to był taki sam złodziej naszej ziemi jak inni. Dopuścił do tego, że nas zwabiono w pułapkę, i po dwakroć uderzył mnie pięścią po głowie. Dlaczego Wielki Duch stworzył takiego człowieka, ale dał mu serce tak fałszywe? Starałem się spojrzeć na Winnetou, gdy mnie dotykał, ale znużone nerwy odmówiły posłuszeństwa woli. Ciało moje było jakby z eteru, jakby z jakichś nieuchwytnych pierwiastków, nie mogło też odczuć tego, co jest dostępne zmysłom. Teraz jednak, gdy uświadomiłem sobie ten wyrok Winnetou, powieki mnie posłuchały; otwarły się, dzięki czemu ujrzałem go stojącego obok mnie. Miał teraz na sobie lekkie płócienne ubranie, był bez broni, a w ręku trzymał książkę, na której widniał napis "Hiawatha" Ten Indianin, syn narodu zaliczonego do "dzikich", umiał więc nie tylko czytać, lecz posiadał nawet zrozumienie dla rzeczy wyższych. Sławny poemat Longfellowa w ręku Apacza! Czy mogłem przypuścić coś podobnego? - Znowu ma oczy otwarte! - zawołał Sam, a Winnetou zwrócił się do mnie. Przystąpił, rzucił na mnie długie, przeciągłe spojrzenie i zapytał: - Czy możesz mówić? Potrząsnąłem głową. - Czy cię coś boli? Dałem taką samą odpowiedź. - Bądź ze mną szczery! Jeśli się człowiek budzi ze snu śmierci, nie może mówić nieprawdy. Czy wy czterej chcieliście nas rzeczywiście ocalić? Skinąłem głową dwukrotnie. Na to machnął pogardliwie ręką i rzekł z widocznym oburzeniem w głosie: - Kłamstwo, kłamstwo, kłamstwo! Nawet nad otwartym grobem kłamstwo! Gdybyś powiedział prawdę, pomyślałbym może, że jeszcze się poprawisz, i poprosiłbym ojca Inczuczunę o darowanie ci życia. Ale ty nie jesteś godny mojego wstawiennictwa, musisz więc umrzeć. Będziemy cię troskliwie pielęgnowali, abyś szybko powrócił do zdrowia, odzyskał siły i mógł przez długi czas wytrzymać męczarnie, które cię czekają. Gdybyś umarł prędko jako człowiek chory i słaby, nie byłaby to dostateczna kara. Dłużej nie zdołałem utrzymać oczu otwartych i zamknąłem je znowu. O gdybym mógł przemówić! Sam, ten chytry w różnych sytuacjach Sam Hawkens nie prowadził bynajmniej chytrze naszej obrony. Ja wziąłbym się do tego zupełnie inaczej. On jak gdyby odgadł moje myśli, zaczął przekonywać młodego wodza Apaczów: - Dowiedliśmy ci jasno i niezbicie, że byliśmy po waszej stronie. Waszym wojownikom miano zadać straszne męki. Aby temu przeszkodzić, Old Shatterhand walczył z Nożem- Piorunem i zwyciężył go. Naraził więc swoje życie na niebezpieczeństwo i teraz w nagrodę za to ma ponieść męczeńską śmierć? - Nie udowodniliście niczego, gdyż to opowiadanie jest jednym wielkim kłamstwem. - Spytaj Tanguę, wodza Keiowehów, który jest w twoich rękach! - Już to uczyniłem. - I co powiedział? - Że kłamiesz. Old Shatterhand nie walczył z Nożem-Piorunem, zabili go nasi wojownicy podczas napadu na was. - To straszna nieuczciwość ze strony Tanguy. Wie, że potajemnie staliśmy po waszej stronie, i chce się zemścić za to w ten sposób. - Przysiągł mi na Wielkiego Ducha, wierzę więc jemu, a nie wam. Powtórzę ci to samo, co przed chwilą usłyszał ode mnie Old Shatterhand: gdybyście się przyznali otwarcie, wstawiłbym się za wami. Kleki-petra, który był mym duchowym ojcem, przyjacielem i nauczycielem, posiał mi w sercu umiłowanie pokoju i łagodności. Nie pożądam krwi, a mój ojciec czyni zawsze to, o co go proszę. Dlatego nie zabiliśmy dotąd żadnego z Keiowehów, których jeszcze ciągle trzymamy w niewoli. Za wszystko, co nam złego wyrządzili, nie zapłacą życiem, lecz końmi, bronią, namiotami i kocami. Nie zgodziliśmy się jeszcze z nimi co do wysokości wykupu, ale załatwimy to niebawem. Rattler jest mordercą Kleki-petry i musi dać głowę. Jesteście jego towarzyszami, mimo to okazalibyśmy wam może pobłażliwość, gdybyście byli szczerzy, ponieważ zaś tak nie jest, przeto podzielicie jego los. - Było to przemówienie tak długie, jakie rzadko później i tylko w najważniejszych chwilach słyszałem z ust milczącego na ogół Winnetou. Los nasz obchodził go zatem więcej, niż sam się do tego przyznawał. - Przecież nie możemy potwierdzić, że jesteśmy waszymi wrogami, skoro jesteśmy przyjaciółmi - odparł Sam. - Milcz! Widzę, że umrzesz z tym wielkim kłamstwem na ustach. Pozostawiliśmy wam dotąd więcej wolności niż innym jeńcom, aby dać wam możność czynienia usług Old Shatterhandowi. Nie jesteście godni tych względów i odtąd będziemy postępować z wami ostrzej. Chory już was nie potrzebuje. Pójdziecie teraz ze mną. Wskażę wam miejsce, którego nie wolno wam będzie opuścić. - Nie, Winnetou, tylko nie to! - zawołał Sam przestraszony. - Ja nie mogę się rozłączyć z Old Shatterhandem. - Będziesz mógł, bo ja ci to nakazuję! Stanie się to, czego ja chcę! - Prosimy cię, byś nam przynajmniej... - Cicho! - przerwał mu Apacz surowo. - Nie ścierpię ani słowa sprzeciwu. Czy pójdziecie ze mną, czy mam polecić mym wojownikom, by was związali i zabrali siłą? - Jesteśmy w waszej mocy, musimy więc was słuchać. Kiedy wolno nam będzie zobaczyć Old Shatterhanda? - W dzień jego i waszej śmierci. - A prędzej nie? - Nie. - Więc pozwól nam pożegnać się z nim. Sam ujął mnie za ręce; polem poczułem brodę jego na mej twarzy, gdyż pocałował mnie w czoło. Parker i Stone zrobili to samo, po czym odeszli razem z Winnetou. Leżałem sam przez pewien czas, dopóki nie zbliżyło się kilku Apaczów i nie podjęło mnie z ziemi. Dokąd mnie zanieśli, nie wiem, gdyż wskutek słabości nie zdołałem drugi raz otworzyć oczu i już podczas transportu zasnąłem na nowo. Nie wiem, jak długo spałem. Był to sen ozdrowienia, który zwykle bywa głęboki i trwa bardzo długo. Zbudziwszy się, otworzyłem oczy już z łatwością. Poprzednie osłabienie znacznie się zmniejszyło. Mogłem już do pewnego stopnia poruszać językiem i sięgnąć ręką do ust, by je oczyścić z nagromadzonej krwi i ropy. Znajdowałem się ku memu zdumieniu w jakiejś czworokątnej komnacie o ścianach z kamienia. Światło padało przez otwór wejściowy bez drzwi. Łoże moje mieściło się w tylnym kącie pomieszczenia. Ułożono tu kilka skór szarych niedźwiedzi, a nakryto mnie bardzo pięknym kocem indiańskim. Tuż przy wejściu siedziały dwie Indianki - jedna stara, a druga młoda - zapewne po to, by mnie pielęgnować, a zarazem strzec. Stara była brzydka jak wszystkie prawie czerwone skwaw. To skutek przepracowania, gdyż kobiety indiańskie muszą wykonywać wszelkie prace, mężczyźni zaś zajmują się tylko wojną i polowaniem, a resztę czasu spędzają bezczynnie. Młodsza odznaczała się niezwykłą urodą. Ubrana po europejsku, budziłaby podziw w każdym salonie. Miała długą, jasnoniebieską, powłóczystą szatę, przylegającą ciasno do szyi, a w pasie spiętą rzemieniem ze skóry grzechotnika. Nie nosiła żadnych ozdób, jak perły szklane czy tanie monety, którymi tak chętnie obwieszają się Indianki. Jedyną jej ozdobę stanowiły wspaniałe włosy, spadające w dwu granatowoczarnych splotach poniżej bioder. Przypominały one włosy Winnetou, a rysy jej twarzy były także podobne do jego rysów. Miała ten sam aksamitny, czarny blask oczu ukrytych do połowy pod długimi czarnymi rzęsami jak niezgłębione tajemnice. Nie widziało się u niej wystających jak zwykle u Indian kości policzkowych. Miała miękko i miło zarysowane pełne policzki z dołeczkami, które u Europejek świadczyłyby o pewnego rodzaju zalotności. Aby mnie nie zbudzić, rozmawiała z towarzyszką po cichu, a ilekroć przy tym otwierała w uśmiechu pięknie wykrojone usta, połyskiwały między czerwonymi wargami zęby, białe jak najczystsza kość słoniowa. Delikatne nozdrza wskazywały raczej na greckie niż na indiańskie pochodzenie. Cera jej miała barwę jasnego brązu z lekkim odcieniem srebra. Dziewczyna mogła mieć lat osiemnaście. Mógłbym się założyć o każdą cenę, że była to siostra Winnetou. Obie kobiety zajęte były ozdabianiem czerwonymi szwami i arabeskami garbowanego na biało, skórzanego pasa. Podniosłem się, tak, podniosłem się, i to prawie bez trudu, gdy przed ostatnim zaśnięciem nie mogłem otworzyć oczu z osłabienia. Stara posłyszała szmer, zwróciła ku mnie swój wzrok i wskazując na mnie zawołała: - Uff! A-guan inta-hinta! "Uff" - to okrzyk zdumienia, "a-guan inta-hinta" znaczy "on nie śpi". Dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok od roboty i ujrzawszy mnie siedzącego, wstała, aby się do mnie przybliżyć. - Obudziłeś się? - rzekła ku memu zdumieniu płynną angielszczyzną. - Czy masz jakieś życzenie? Otworzyłem już usta, by odpowiedzieć, lecz zamknąłem je z powrotem, gdyż przyszło mi teraz na myśl, że właściwie nie mogę mówić. Skoro jednak doszło już do tego, że usiadłem, spodziewałem się, że potrafię wyrzec przynajmniej parę słów. Spróbowałem więc i odpowiedziałem: - Tak, mam... nawet... kilka życzeń. Jakżeż się ucieszyłem brzmieniem swego głosu! Wydał mi się jakiś obcy, słowa wychodziły zduszone i świszczące i sprawiały ból w przełyku, ale były to ostatecznie pierwsze słowa po parotygodniowej niezdolności wydobycia choćby jednego wyrazu. - Mów cicho albo znakami - rzekła. - Nszo-czi widzi, że mówienie sprawia ci ból. - Nszo-czi jest ci na imię? - spytałem. - Tak. - Więc podziękuj temu, kto ci je nadał. Nie mogłaś otrzymać odpowiedniejszego, gdyż jesteś jak piękny dzień wiosenny, kiedy po raz pierwszy unosi się woń świeżych kwiatów. "Nszo-czi" znaczy "Piękny Dzień". Dziewczyna pokraśniała lekko i przypomniała mi: - Miałeś mi wyrazić swoje życzenia. - Powiedz mi przedtem, czy jesteś tu z mojego powodu? - Tak. Polecono mi ciebie pielęgnować. - Kto? - Winnetou, który jest moim bratem. - Tak też i myślałem, gdyż jesteś nadzwyczajnie podobna to tego młodego i dzielnego wojownika. - A ty chciałeś go zabić! Brzmiało to na poły jak twierdzenie, a na poły jak pytanie. Spojrzała mi przy tym bystro w oczy, jak gdyby chciała przejrzeć mnie do głębi. - Nie - odparłem. - On w to nie wierzy i uważa ciebie za swego wroga. Powaliłeś go dwukrotnie na ziemię, chociaż dotychczas jeszcze nikt go nie zwyciężył. - Raz, aby go ocalić, a drugi raz dlatego, że chciał mnie zabić. Pokochałem go od pierwszego wejrzenia. Ciemne jej oczy spoczęły znowu na mojej twarzy. - On wam nie wierzy - rzekła - a ja jestem jego siostrą. Czy czujesz ból w ustach? - Teraz nie. - Czy będziesz mógł połykać? - Spróbuję. Czy możesz mi dać trochę wody do picia? - Tak i do mycia. Zaraz ci przyniosę. Wyszły obie ze starą. Co to mogło znaczyć? Winnetou uważał nas za wrogów, nie wierzył naszym zapewnieniom, a mimo to powierzył mnie opiece własnej siostry! Pomyślałem, że później wyjaśni się powód tego postępowania. Po jakimś czasie wróciły obie skwaw. Młodsza niosła małe naczynie podobne do filiżanki, pełne zimnej wody. Uważała mnie jeszcze za zbyt słabego, żebym potrafił pić bez pomocy, toteż przytknęła mi naczynie do ust. Połykałem z wielkim trudem, czułem ból, ale jakoś to zniosłem szczęśliwie. Pijąc małymi łykami i w wielkich odstępach, wypróżniłem naczyńko do dna. Pokrzepiło mnie to nadzwyczajnie! Nszo-czi poznała to widocznie, gdyż rzekła: - To ci dobrze zrobiło. Przyniosę ci później coś innego. Niezawodnie jesteś bardzo spragniony i głodny. Czy chcesz się umyć? - A czy potrafię? - Spróbuj! Stara przyniosła wydrążoną dynię, pełną wody. Nszo-czi postawiła mi ją obok łoża i podała coś w rodzaju ręcznika z delikatnej plecionki. Wziąłem się do mycia, ale mi się to nie udało, byłem jeszcze za słaby. Nszo-czi zamoczyła więc koniec plecionki w wodzie i zaczęła mi myć twarz - mnie, rzekomemu wrogowi własnego brata i ojca. Skończywszy zapytała z lekkim, lecz pełnym politowania uśmiechem: - Czy zawsze byłeś taki chudy jak teraz? Chudy? Ach, nie myślałem o tym jeszcze dotychczas! Kilka długich tygodni śmiertelnej gorączki bez kąska pożywienia i bez kropli wody! To nie mogło minąć bez śladu. Dotknąłem policzków i odpowiedziałem: - Przeciwnie! Nigdy nie byłem chudy. - Więc przypatrz się tu swemu odbiciu! Spojrzałem na wodę w dyni i cofnąłem głowę z przerażeniem - zobaczyłem tam widmo szkieletu. - To cud, że jeszcze żyję! - zawołałem. - Tak, Winnetou powiedział to także. Przetrwałeś nawet tę jazdę tutaj. Dobry Wielki Duch dał ci ciało nadzwyczaj silne, gdyż kto inny nie wytrzymałby pięciu dni takiej drogi. - Pięciu dni? Gdzież my się znajdujemy? - W naszym pueblu nad Rio Pecos. - Czy wrócili tu wszyscy wasi wojownicy, którzy wzięli nas do niewoli? - Tak, wszyscy. Mieszkają w pobliżu puebla. - A czy pojmani Keiowehowie są także tutaj? - Także. Właściwie należałoby ich zabić. Każdy inny szczep zamęczyłby ich na śmierć, ale dobry Kleki-petra był naszym nauczycielem i pouczył nas o dobroci Wielkiego Ducha. Jeżeli Keiowehowie zapłacą odpowiedni wykup, będą mogli odejść. - A moi trzej towarzysze? Czy wiesz, gdzie są? - W podobnej komnacie jak ta, ale ciemnej. Tam są przywiązani. - Jak im się powodzi? - Nie cierpią biedy, gdyż kto ma umrzeć przy palu, musi być silny, żeby mógł wiele wytrzymać, bo inaczej nie byłoby to dla niego dostateczną karą. - Więc mają umrzeć - naprawdę umrzeć? - Tak. - I ja także? - I ty także! W tonie, którym to wypowiadała, nie było ani cienia litości. Czyżby ta piękna dziewczyna była tak nieczuła, że nie wzruszała jej wcale pełna męczarni śmierć człowieka? - Czy mógłbym z nimi pomówić? - To zabronione. - A zobaczyć ich choćby z daleka? - I tego nie wolno. - To przynajmniej posłać wiadomość? - I to zakazane. - Donieść im tylko, jak się czuję? Namyślała się przez chwilę i odrzekła: - Poproszę o to mego brata Winnetou, żeby się mogli dowiedzieć od czasu do czasu, jak ci się powodzi. - Czy Winnetou przyjdzie tu kiedy do mnie? - Nie. Ależ ja muszę z nim pomówić! - A on tego nie chce. - To jest konieczne. - Dla niego? - Dla mnie i dla moich towarzyszy. - On nie przyjdzie. Może bym ja mu to powiedziała, jeśli możesz to mnie powierzyć? - Nie, dziękuję ci! Mógłbym ci to powiedzieć, mógłbym ci w ogóle wszystko powierzyć, ale skoro twój brat jest za dumny na to, by ze mną mówić, to i ja mam swoją dumę i nie będę z nim mówił przez posłów. - Nie zobaczysz go, aż w dniu swojej śmierci. Teraz wyjdziemy. Gdybyś czego potrzebował, daj znak. My usłyszymy i natychmiast ktoś się zjawi. Wydobyła z kieszeni i podała mi małą glinianą świstawkę, po czym odeszła ze starą. Czyż położenie, w którym się znajdowałem, nie było trochę dziwaczne? Leżałem śmiertelnie chory, a pielęgnowano mnie po to, abym miał siły do powolnego konania. Ten który się mej śmierci domagał, kazał czuwać nade mną swojej własnej siostrze, i to wcale nie starej, brzydkiej skwaw. Zbytecznie wspominać, że moja rozmowa z Nszo-czi nie toczyła się tak gładko, jak się ją czyta. Mówienie sprawiało mi trudności i połączone było z dużym bólem, mówiłem więc dość powoli i często przystawałem, aby wypocząć. To mnie znużyło i skoro tylko Piękny Dzień się oddaliła, od razu usnąłem. Obudziwszy się w kilka godzin potem, poczułem wielkie pragnienie i wprost wilczy apetyt. Spróbowałem swego czarodziejskiego środka i użyłem świstawki. Stara siedziała chyba za drzwiami, bo ukazała się w tej samej chwili. Wsunęła głowę i wymówiła jakieś pytanie, z którego wyłowiłem tylko dwa słowa: "isha" i "isztla". Domyśliłem się, że chciała się dowiedzieć, czy będę jadł i pił. Dałem szczękami znak żucia, po czym zniknęła. Niebawem ukazała się Nszo-czi z glinianą miską i z łyżką w ręku, uklękła obok łoża i zaczęła mi podawać jedzenie łyżka za łyżką jak dziecku, które nie umie jeszcze jeść beż pomocy. Dzicy Indianie nie używają takich naczyń, widocznie także i pod tym względem zmarły Kleki-petra był nauczycielem Apaczów. Miska zawierała bardzo mocny rosół z mąką kukurydzianą, którą Indianki przyrządzają rozgniatając ziarna kukurydzy między kamieniami. Dla gospodarstwa Inczu-czuny zbudował Kleki-petra żarna, które pokazywano mi potem jako wielką osobliwość. Jedzenie szło mi oczywiście jeszcze trudniej niż picie. Ledwie zdołałem opanować krzyk przy przełykaniu zawartości każdej łyżki, ale natura wymagała pokarmu i musiałem coś jeść, jeśli nie chciałem zginąć z głodu. Starałem się więc nie dać poznać po sobie, jakie męki przy tym znoszę, nie mogłem jednak powstrzymać łez płynących mi z oczu mimo woli. Nszo-czi zauważyła to i rzekła, gdy spożyłem ostatnią łyżkę - Jesteś widocznie bardzo osłabiony, ale mimo to silny mąż i bohater. O, gdybyś się urodził Apaczem, a nie kłamliwą bladą twarzą! - Ja nie kłamię, nie kłamię nigdy; uznasz to kiedyś! - Chętnie wierzyłabym ci, ale niestety tylko jedna blada twarz mówiła prawdę: Klekipetra, którego wszyscy kochaliśmy. Był ułomny, ale miał ducha jasnego i dobre serce. Zamordowaliście go, chociaż was nie obraził, i za to musicie zginąć, a potem was z nim pochowają. - Jak to? Więc jeszcze nie jest pochowany? - Nie. - Ależ zwłoki nie mogły się tak długo utrzymać! - Spoczywają w mocnej trumnie, przez którą nie przejdzie powietrze. Zobaczysz ją na krótko przed śmiercią. Po tym pocieszającym zapewnieniu odeszła. Widocznie tego, kogo mają zamęczyć na śmierć, powinna uspokoić myśl, że zobaczy przedtem trumnę ofiary! Zresztą nie myślałem jeszcze poważnie o śmierci. Przeciwnie, byłem pewien, że będę żył, gdyż posiadałem niezbity dowód do wykazania naszej niewinności, a mianowicie kosmyk włosów Winnetou. Ale czy miałem go rzeczywiście? Czy mi go nie zabrano? Przeraziłem się tym pytaniem. Podczas krótkich chwil przytomności nie przyszło mi na myśl, że Indianie zwykli ograbiać swoich jeńców. Musiałem więc zbadać kieszenie. Leżałem jeszcze w swoim ubraniu. Nie zdjęto ze mnie ani jednej jego części. Można sobie wyobrazić, co to znaczy przebyć tak trzy tygodnie w jednym ubraniu, i to w gorączce. Zdarzają się wypadki, które można przeżyć, ale opisywać ich w książce nie wolno. Czytelnik zazdrości takiemu człowiekowi, który wiele jeździł i wiele doświadczył, ale nie odważyłby się wstąpić w jego ślady, gdyby znał okoliczności uboczne, pominięte milczeniem. Ileż to razy otrzymuję listy od zapalonych czytelników moich dzieł, w których donoszą mi, że chcieliby podjąć podobne wyprawy. Pytają o koszty, co należy wziąć z sobą w podróż, ale mało kto się interesuje, jakich języków powinien się nauczyć i jakie nabyć wiadomości, aby sobie ułatwić podróż. Tych, żądnych przygód, panów leczę skutecznie szczerymi odpowiedziami, w których zdzieram zasłonę z rzeczy przemilczanych. Zbadałem więc swoje kieszenie i znalazłem ku memu radosnemu zdumieniu wszystko, co posiadałem; zabrano mi tylko broń. Wyjąłem puszkę od sardynek; były w niej jeszcze moje zapiski, a między nimi kosmyk włosów Winnetou. Schowałem puszkę i położyłem się spać spokojnie. Ledwie się wieczorem zbudziłem, ukazała się Nszo-czi i przyniosła znowu jedzenie i świeżą wodę. Jadłem już bez jej pomocy i zadawałem jej różne pytania, na które ona, stosownie do okoliczności, odpowiadała lub nie. Dano jej widocznie wskazówki, jak się ma zachowywać, z nakazem, by od nich nie odstępowała, bo niejedno moje pytanie zostawiła bez odpowiedzi. Zapytałem ją także, dlaczego mnie nie ograbiono. - Brat mój Winnetou zabronił tego - odrzekła. - Dlaczego? - Nie wiem. Mogę ci powiedzieć za to coś innego, lepszego. - Co takiego? - Byłam u bladych twarzy pojmanych razem z tobą. - Ty sama? - zawołałem uradowany. - Tak. Chciałam im donieść, że czujesz się dobrze i że wkrótce wyzdrowiejesz. Na to poprosił mnie ten, którego nazywają Sam Hawkens, żebym ci doręczyła coś, co on zrobił podczas owych trzech tygodni pieczy nad tobą. - Co to jest? - Pytałam Winnetou, czy mogę ci to zanieść, a on pozwolił. Oto masz! Musisz być silnym i odważnym człowiekiem, skoro ośmielasz się atakować nożem szarego niedźwiedzia! Sam Hawkens mi to opowiedział. Podała mi naszyjnik wykonany przez Sama z pazurów i zębów niedźwiedzia; zdobiły go także oba końce uszu. - Jak on to mógł sporządzić? - zapytałem zdziwiony. - Chyba nie samymi rękami. Czy zostawiono mu nóż i inne rzeczy, które miał przy sobie? - Nie, tylko tobie jednemu nic nie zabrano. Ale Sam Hawkens powiedział bratu, że chce zrobić ten naszyjnik, i wyprosił sobie pazury i kły niedźwiedzia. Winnetou nie odmówił i pożyczył mu potrzebnych do tego narzędzi. Noś go od dzisiaj, gdyż już niedługo będziesz się nim mógł cieszyć. - Czy dlatego, że umrę wkrótce? - Tak. Wzięła z mej ręki naszyjnik i powiesiła mi go na szyi. Od tego dnia nie zdejmowałem go nigdy przez cały czas pobytu na Dzikim Zachodzie. - Mogłaś później przynieść mi tę pamiątkę - odpowiedziałem pięknej Indiance. - Nie ma nic pilnego, gdyż będę ją prawdopodobnie nosił jeszcze przez długie, długie lata. - Nie, tylko przez krótki, bardzo krótki czas. - Nie wierz temu! Wasi wojownicy mnie nie zabiją! - Zabiją z pewnością! Tak postanowiono na radzie starszych. - To cofną to postanowienie, skoro tylko dowiedzą się, że jestem niewinny. - Nie uwierzą ci! - Uwierzą, ponieważ potrafię im to udowodnić! - Udowodnij, udowodnij! Ucieszyłabym się bardzo, słysząc, że nie jesteś kłamcą i zdrajcą! Powiedz mi, czym możesz to udowodnić, abym zawiadomiła o tym brata Winnetou! - Niech sam przyjdzie do mnie po to. - Tego nie zrobi. - To się nie dowie. Nie przywykłem żebrać dla siebie przyjaźni ani porozumiewać się przez posłów z ludźmi, którzy nie chcą do mnie przyjść. - Jacy z was wojowników twardzi ludzie! Byłabym ci tak chętnie przyniosła przebaczenie Winnetou, ale go nie otrzymasz. - Nie potrzebuję przebaczenia, bo nie popełniłem nic takiego, co by mi musiano darowywać. Poproszę cię o inną przysługę, - O jaką? - Gdybyś jeszcze raz była u Sama Hawkensa, to pociesz go ode mnie, gdyż będziemy wolni, skoro tylko wyzdrowieję. - Nadzieja twoja cię zawiedzie! - To nie jest nadzieja, lecz niezachwiana pewność. Przyznasz mi potem, że miałem słuszność. Powiedziałem to z taką siłą przekonania, że przestała mi się sprzeciwiać i odeszła. Więzienie moje leżało więc nad rzeką Pecos, a raczej w jednej z bocznych jej dolin, gdyż wyglądając przez drzwi, widziałem w niedużej odległości naprzeciw ścianę skalną. Dolina Rio Pecos musiała być znacznie szersza. Chętnie obejrzałbym pueblo, w którym czy raczej na którym się znajdowałem, lecz nie mogłem się podnieść z łoża, a gdybym nawet potrafił chodzić, to nie wiadomo, czy pozwolono by mi opuścić komnatę, w której mieszkałem przecież nie z własnej woli. Gdy się ściemniło, przyszła stara z lampą zrobioną z małej, wydrążonej tykwy i usiadła w kącie. Do jej obowiązków należały zapewne grubsze roboty, a Nszo-czi wypełniała, jeżeli się można tak wyrazić, obowiązki gościnności. Mimo dość ostrego światła lampy spędziłem całą noc w głębokim i pokrzepiającym śnie i poczułem się nazajutrz o wiele silniejszy. Tego dnia dostałem sześć razy swój zwykły posiłek: rosół z kukurydzą, równie pożywny, jak łatwy do strawienia. Karmiono mnie tym dopóty, dopóki nie mogłem przełknąć pokarmów stałych, szczególnie mięsa. Stan mój polepszał się z dnia na dzień. Szkielet nabrał znowu mięśni, a spuchlizna w ustach zmniejszała się stale. Nszo-czi była wciąż taka sama, przyjaźnie zaniepokojona, w przekonaniu, że śmierć moja jest coraz bliższa. Ilekroć sądziła, że na nią nie patrzę, rzucała na mnie okiem z wyrazem rzewności i niemego pytania. Zdaje się, że zaczynała się nade mną litować. Wyrządziłem jej więc krzywdę, kiedy pomyślałem, że jest bez serca. Zapytałem ją, czy wolno mi opuścić więzienie, do którego wejście było zawsze otwarte. Zaprzeczyła jednak, dodając, że dniem i nocą siedzą przed wejściem dwaj niewidzialni dla mnie strażnicy, którzy i nadal mnie będą pilnowali, i że tylko memu osłabieniu zawdzięczam, iż mnie nie skrępowano. Niebawem miałem zostać pozbawiony i tej odrobiny swobody. To skłoniło mnie do ostrożności. Liczyłem wprawdzie na wrażenie, jakie zrobi kosmyk włosów Winnetou, ale to mogło zawieść, a wówczas byłbym pozostawiony samemu sobie i swojej sile fizycznej. Należało więc ćwiczyć tę siłę. Ale jak? Tylko podczas snu leżałem na skórze niedźwiedziej, przez resztę czasu siedziałem albo chodziłem po komnacie. Oświadczyłem Nszo-czi, że nie jestem przyzwyczajony do niskich siedzeń, i zapytałem, czy nie mógłbym dostać kamienia, który zastąpiłby mi krzesło. Przedłożono to życzenie Winnetou, a on przysłał mi kilka kamieni rozmaitej wielkości: najcięższy ważył zapewne z cetnar. Tymi kamieniami ćwiczyłem się, ilekroć byłem sam. Wobec moich opiekunek udawałem osłabionego, w rzeczywistości jednak potrafiłem już po dwóch tygodniach podnosić wielokrotnie ów wielki kamień. Ten stan poprawił się jeszcze w następnym tygodniu. Odzyskałem zupełnie swoje dawne siły. Byłem tu już sześć tygodni, a nie słyszałem, żeby Keiowehów wypuszczono z niewoli. A to przecież nie łatwo wyżywić przez tak długi czas około dwustu ludzi. Keiowehowie musieli później oczywiście za to zapłacić. Im dłużej nie chcieli się zgodzić na warunki Apaczów, tym bardziej wzrastał też okup. Pewnego pięknego poranku w słoneczny dzień jesienny przyniosła mi Nszo-czi śniadanie i usiadła przy mnie, kiedy jadłem, gdy zazwyczaj od razu wychodziła. Wzrok jej spoczął na mnie łagodnie pełen jakiegoś wilgotnego blasku, a w końcu łza potoczyła się po jej policzku. - Płaczesz? - spytałem. - Co cię tak smuci? - To, co się ma dzisiaj stać. - Cóż takiego? - Keiowehowie odchodzą na wolność. Tej nocy przybyli nad rzekę ich posłańcy z całym okupem. - I to cię tak smuci? Powinnaś się tym cieszyć! - Nie wiesz, co mówisz, i nie przeczuwasz, co cię czeka. Pożegnanie z Keiowehami ma być uczczone w ten sposób, że ciebie i twoich białych braci przywiążą do pala. Spodziewałem się tego już dawno, a jednak przeląkłem się, słysząc to teraz. A więc to był dzień rozstrzygający, może ostatni mój dzień! Co mi mógł przynieść jego schyłek? Udawałem obojętność i jadłem dalej na pozór spokojnie, a gdy skończyłem, oddałem jej naczynie. Wzięła je, wstała i ruszyła do wyjścia. W progu zatrzymała się, zawróciła, wyciągnęła do mnie rękę i rzekła nie wstrzymując już łez: - Mówię teraz do ciebie po raz ostatni. Bądź zdrów! Nazywają cię Old Shatterhand, jesteś dzielnym wojownikiem. Bądź także silny, kiedy cię będą męczyli! Nszo-czi boleje bardzo nad twą śmiercią, ale napełniłoby to duszę jej wielką radością, gdyby żadne męki nie wydarły ci z ust okrzyku boleści i skargi. Spraw mi tę radość i umrzyj jak bohater! Po tej prośbie wybiegła. Stanąłem u wejścia, aby za nią wyjrzeć, ale wtem zwróciły się ku mnie lufy dwu strzelb: to obaj strażnicy pełnili swój obowiązek. Gdybym postąpił o krok naprzód, zginąłbym od kuli albo w najlepszym razie otrzymał taką ranę, że dalej nie mógłbym już iść. O ucieczce nie było co myśleć. I tak zresztą nie mogłaby się udać, gdyż nie znałem okolicy. Cofnąłem się czym prędzej do mego więzienia. Co robić? Należało chyba czekać spokojnie na dalsze wypadki, a w odpowiedniej chwili spróbować, jak podziała ów kosmyk włosów. Spojrzenie, rzucone na dwór, przekonało mnie ostatecznie, że myśl o ucieczce byłaby szaleństwem. Czytałem wprawdzie o indiańskich pueblach, ale nie widziałem dotąd żadnego. Puebla budowane są w celach obronnych, a osobliwa ich konstrukcja odpowiada doskonale swemu przeznaczeniu. Wypełniają one zazwyczaj głębokie skalne szczeliny. Stawia się je z mocnego kamiennego muru, a składają się z kilku pięter, stosownie do właściwości terenu. Każde wyższe piętro jest nieco cofnięte tak, że mieści się przed nim platforma utworzona przez powałę niższego. Całość wydaje się piramidą skalnych stopni, wciskających się w miarę wysokości coraz głębiej w szczelinę skały. Najbardziej wysuwa się naprzód parter - jest on najszerszy, a następne piętra coraz bardziej się zwężają. Nie są one wewnątrz połączone schodami tak jak u nas, lecz trzeba się na nie wspinać od zewnątrz za pomocą drabin przystawianych w razie potrzeby. Jeśli nieprzyjaciel nadciąga, usuwa się te drabiny i wróg nie może się dostać wyżej, chyba że przyniósł z sobą własne drabiny. I wówczas jednak musi zdobywać jedno piętro po drugim, narażając się przy tym na pociski obrońców, gdy ci natomiast nie obawiają się jego broni. W takim właśnie pueblu w kształcie piramidy i ja teraz przebywałem, i to na ósmym lub dziewiątym piętrze. Jak można było stąd uciec, zwłaszcza że na każdej platformie znajdowali się Indianie! Nie, musiałem pozostać. Rzuciłem się więc na łóżko i czekałem. Były to przykre, nieznośne wprost godziny. Czas mijał żółwim krokiem, południe już przeszło, a nie stało się nic takiego, co by potwierdziło proroctwo Indianki. Wreszcie usłyszałem odgłos kroków paru zbliżających się osób. Wszedł Winnetou w towarzystwie kilku Apaczów. Leżałem dalej, udając, że nie wiem o niczym, on zaś obrzucił mnie długim, badawczym spojrzeniem i rzekł: - Old Shatterhand powie mi, czy już wyzdrowiał. - Jeszcze niezupełnie - odrzekłem, - Ale mówić już może, jak widzę? - Tak. - A chodzić także? - Przypuszczam. - Czy uczyłeś się pływać? - Trochę. - To dobrze, gdyż będziesz musiał pływać. Czy pamiętasz jeszcze, w jakim dniu miałeś mnie zobaczyć? - W dniu mojej śmierci. - Zapamiętałeś to sobie. Dzień ten dziś nadszedł. Wstań. Teraz cię zwiążą. Byłoby głupstwem nie posłuchać tego wezwania. Przede mną stało sześciu czerwonoskórych, którzy podnieśliby mnie bez trudu. Mogłem wprawdzie kilku z nich powalić na ziemię, lecz osiągnąłbym chyba tylko to, że zaostrzono by sposób postępowania wobec mnie. Dźwignąłem się więc z łoża i podałem im ręce. Związano mi je z przodu, po czym skrępowano mi dwoma rzemieniami nogi w ten sposób, że mogłem wprawdzie iść, a nawet schodzić po drabinie, lecz nie zdołałbym umykać dużymi skokami. Wyprowadzono mnie na platformę. Stąd prowadziła drabina na niższe piętra. Nie była to drabina w naszym pojęciu, lecz gruby, drewniany słup, którego wcięcia służyły za stopnie. Najpierw zeszli trzej czerwonoskórzy, potem ja, a za mną trzej pozostali. W ten sposób schodziliśmy z piętra na piętro coraz niżej. Na każdej platformie stały kobiety i dzieci, patrząc na mnie ciekawie, ale w ciszy. I one schodziły potem za nami. Na najniższych piętrach zgromadziło się ich już z kilkaset. Tworzyły nasz orszak, publiczność żądną widowiska naszej śmierci. Jak zresztą przypuszczałem, pueblo leżało rzeczywiście w wąskiej, bocznej dolinie, wychodzącej na szeroką dolinę Rio Pecos, gdzie mnie poprowadzono. Pecos nie jest rzeką obfitą w wodę, a w lecie i w jesieni ma jej jeszcze mniej niż w zimie i na wiosnę. Są tam jednak miejsca głębokie, w których nawet podczas gorącej pory roku nie znać żadnego ubytku wody. Dzięki temu pobliskie obszary pokrywa bujna roślinność, która zachęca Indian do osiedlania się tam, ponieważ konie znajdują tu obfitą paszę. Takie właśnie miejsce ujrzałem przed sobą. Szerokość doliny wynosiła może godzinę drogi, a z lewej i prawej strony od nas okalały ją zarośla i lasy, do których przylegały zielone murawy. Tuż przed nami jednak las się przerywał na obu brzegach. Nie miałem wtedy czasu namyślać się nad przyczyną tego. Tam właśnie, gdzie boczna dolina przytykała do głównej, ciągnęła się aż do samej rzeki szeroka ławica piaskowa. Taką samą ławicę było widać po drugiej stronie rzeki. Wyglądała jak jasny pas przecinający zieloną dolinę Rio Pecos. Nie było tam trawy ani zarośli, ani drzew, z wyjątkiem olbrzymiego cedru po drugiej stronie rzeki w samym środku tej nieurodzajnej płaszczyzny. Był to prawdziwy olbrzym i dzięki temu oparł się powodzi, która kiedyś zniszczyła tę część doliny i pokryła ją piaskiem. Nie stał on na samym brzegu, lecz w pewnym oddaleniu. Cedrowi temu Inczu-czuna wyznaczył główną rolę w wypadkach dzisiejszego dnia. Na naszym brzegu panował ożywiony ruch. Zobaczyłem więc najpierw nasz wóz z wołami, zdobyty przez Apaczów. Po drugiej stronie nieurodzajnego pasa pasły się konie, przyprowadzone przez Keiowehów na wykup jeńców. Tutaj także rozbito namioty, powystawiano rozmaite rodzaje broni, przeznaczone także na okup. Inczu-czuna przechadzał się z taksatorami wykupu. Był z nimi Tangua, gdyż jego i jeńców wypuszczono już na wolność. Krótki rzut oka na rój tych czerwonoskórych, fantastycznie poubieranych postaci uświadomił mi, że jest tam przynajmniej sześciuset Apaczów. Ujrzawszy nas, zgromadzili się zaraz i utworzyli dokoła naszego wozu szerokie półkole o kilku rzędach. Keiowehowie także przyłączyli się do nich. Doszedłszy do wozu, spostrzegłem Hawkensa, Stone'a i Parkera, przywiązanych już do pali wbitych mocno i głęboko w ziemię. Czwarty pal był wolny i do niego przywiązano mnie. To więc były owe słupy męczeńskie, pod którymi mieliśmy nędznie i w męczarniach zakończyć żywot. Pale były wbite w ziemię szeregiem niedaleko od siebie, tak że mogliśmy z sobą rozmawiać. Sam znajdował się tuż obok mnie, potem następowali Słone i Parker. Pod słupami leżały wiązki chrustu, przeznaczone na spalenie nas po rozmaitych męczarniach. Towarzyszom moim widocznie powodziło się dobrze w niewoli, gdyż wyglądali nieźle, ale min nie mieli bynajmniej wesołych. - Ach, sir, więc i wy tutaj! - rzekł Sam. -To mizerna, bardzo mizerna operacja, której chcą nas poddać! Nie wiem, czy wytrzymamy. Śmierć tak dalece szkodzi ciału, że się ją rzadko kiedy przeżywa. W końcu mamy się jeszcze spalić, jeśli się nie mylę. Cóż wy na to, sir? - Czy macie nadzieję ocalenia, Samie? - spytałem. - Nie wiem, czy kto przyjdzie nas wybawić. Wysilałem mój mózg przez trzy tygodnie, lecz nie znalazłem nic odpowiedniego. Siedzieliśmy w ciemnej norze skalnej, a ponadto byliśmy skrępowani i otoczeni strażą. Jak tu wyjść! A jakże wam się powodziło? - Bardzo dobrze! - Wierzę; widać to po was. Wypaśli was jak gąsiora na pieczeń. Jakże tam z raną? - Znośnie. Mogę już mówić, jak słyszycie, a spuchlizna w ustach także przejdzie niebawem. - Jestem tego pewien! Ta miła spuchlizna będzie wyleczona tak radykalnie, że z niej nic nie zostanie, ale z was także nic prócz kupki popiołu. Nie widzę dla nas ocalenia, a mimo to nie mam uczucia, jakby mi śmierć groziła. Możecie mi wierzyć albo nie wierzyć, ale nie doznaję trwogi ani niepokoju. Tak mi jest, jakby nam czerwonoskórzy nic nie mogli uczynić i jakby skądś nagle miał nadejść wybawca. - To możliwe! Ja nie straciłem jeszcze nadziei. Założyłbym się nawet, że dziś wieczorem, pod koniec tego niebezpiecznego dnia, będziemy się cieszyli dobrym zdrowiem. - Coś podobnego potraficie powiedzieć tylko wy, jako skończony greenhorn. Cieszyć się dobrym zdrowiem! Głupstwo! O "dobrym zdrowiu" nawet trudno mówić. Dziękowałbym Bogu, jeślibym w ogóle istniał jeszcze dziś wieczorem. - Słyszeliście już kilkakrotnie ode mnie i przekonaliście się, że nie jestem zwykłym greenhornem. - Tak? Co chcecie przez to powiedzieć? Używacie przy tym takiego osobliwego tonu! Czy przyszła wam może jaka dobra myśl do głowy? - Tak. - Jaka? Kiedy? - Wieczorem tego dnia, w którym Winnetou i jego ojcu udało się uciec. - Wówczas przyszła wam dobra myśl? To szczególne! To się nam na nic dziś nie przyda, gdyż nie wiedzieliście wtedy, że otrzymamy tu u Apaczów takie piękne mieszkania. Jakżeż ta myśl wygląda? - To kosmyk włosów. - Kosmyk włosów? - powtórzył zdumiony. - Powiedzcie no, czy macie wszystkie klepki w porządku! Czy nie zgubiliście jednej przypadkiem? - Sądzę, że nie. - Ale co pleciecie o kosmyku włosów? Czy wam jaka dawna kochanka darowała warkocz, z którego chcecie zrobić prezent Apaczom? - Mam go od mężczyzny. Popatrzył na mnie, jak gdyby wątpił w całość mego rozumu, potrząsnął głową i rzekł: - Posłuchajcie, kochany sir, wy macie naprawdę niedobrze w głowie. Widocznie rana pozostawiła po sobie jakieś ślady. Ten kosmyk macie prawdopodobnie w głowie, nie w kieszeni. Nie wiem, w jaki sposób moglibyśmy się uwolnić od tych słupów za pomocą kosmyka włosów. - Hm! To jest taki pomysł greenhorna, musimy czekać spokojnie, czy się okaże skuteczny. Co do uwolnienia się od tych męczeńskich słupów, to jestem pewien, że przynajmniej ja na nim nie zawisnę. - Oczywiście. Skoro was spalą, to nie będzie wisieli. - Pshaw! Będę wolny, zanim zaczną nas męczyć. - Co? Jaką macie podstawę do takiego przypuszczenia? - Każą mi pływać. - Pływać? - zapytał spoglądając na mnie znowu mniej więcej tak jak psychiatra na swego pacjenta. - Tak, pływać, a nie mógłbym tego wykonać tu przy słupie. Muszą mnie więc odwiązać. - Do stu piorunów! Któż wam powiedział, że macie pływać? - Winnetou. - Kiedy będziecie pływali? - Oczywiście, że dzisiaj. - Winszuję! Skoro ten rozkaz wyszedł od niego, jest to istotnie promień słońca przedzierający się przez chmury. Będziecie, zdaje się, walczyli o swoje życie. - Ja też tak myślę. - W takim razie nas czeka to samo, gdyż wątpię, żeby z wami mieli postąpić inaczej niż z nami. Nasze położenie nie jest więc tak rozpaczliwe, jak przypuszczałem. - I ja tak sądzę. Prawdopodobnie zdołamy się ocalić. - Tylko bez zbyt wielkich nadziei! Jeśli każą nam walczyć o życie, postarają się to dostatecznie utrudnić. Są jednak przykłady, że biali jeńcy odzyskiwali wolność w ten sposób. Czy uczyliście się pływać, sir? - Tak. - Ale jak? - Tak, że nie potrzebuję się obawiać konkurencji żadnego Indianina. - Tylko nie bądźcie zarozumiali! Oni pływają jak szczury wodne, jak ryby. - A ja jak wydra, która łowi ryby. - Blagujecie! - Nie. Pływanie było zawsze moim ulubionym sportem. Czy słyszeliście o pływaniu w postawie stojącej? - Tak. - Czy umiecie tak pływać? - Nie, nigdy jeszcze tego nie widziałem. - Więc być może, że dziś zobaczycie. Jeśli istotnie idzie tu o to, by mi dać sposobność ocalenia życia za pomocą pływania, jestem prawie pewien, że dzień dzisiejszy przeżyję. - Życzę wam tego, sir! Spodziewam się, że i nam nie poskąpią takiej sposobności. To zawsze lepsze niż wisieć u tego pala. Wolę przecież zginąć w walce, niż żeby mnie zamęczono. Nie przeszkadzano nam w rozmowie, Winnetou nie zważając na nas stał wraz z ojcem i z Tanguą i o czymś z nimi rozprawiał. Reszta Apaczów, którzy mnie przyprowadzili, zajęta była utrzymywaniem porządku w półkolu utworzonym dokoła nas i przed nami. W środku półkola siedziały dzieci, a za nimi dziewczęta i kobiety, wśród których znajdowała się także Nszo-czi. Spostrzegłem, że prawie nie odwracała ode mnie głowy. Dalej zajęli stanowiska starsi chłopcy, a za nimi dorośli wojownicy. W chwili kiedy Sam wypowiedział ostatnie słowa, przygotowania zostały zakończone. Wówczas zabrał głos Inczu-czuna, który znajdował się wraz w Winnetou i Tanguą między nami a widzami, i rzekł tak donośnie, że wszyscy mogli go dosłyszeć: - Niechaj moi czerwoni bracia, siostry i dzieci, a zarazem wojownicy Keiowehów posłuchają tego, co im chcę oznajmić! Zatrzymał się, a ujrzawszy, że uwaga wszystkich zwróciła się już na niego, mówił dalej: - Blade twarze są wrogami czerwonych mężów. Rzadko trafi się taka, której oko przyjaźnie na nas spogląda. Najszlachetniejszy z tych niewielu białych przyszedł do plemienia Apaczów, aby stać się dlań przyjacielem i ojcem. Dlatego nazwaliśmy go Kleki-petrą, Białym Ojcem. Moi bracia i siostry znali go wszyscy i kochali. Niechaj to zaświadczą! - Howgh! - zabrzmiało dokoła na potwierdzenie jego słów. Wódz ciągnął dalej: - Kleki-petrą był naszym nauczycielem we wszystkich rzeczach, których nie znaliśmy, a które nam potem korzyść przyniosły. Mówił także o Wielkim Duchu. Ten Wielki Duch nakazał, żeby czerwoni i biali ludzie byli sobie braćmi i miłowali się wzajemnie. Ale czy biali spełnili jego wolę? Czy przynieśli nam miłość? Nie. Niechaj moi bracia i siostry o tym zaświadczą! Donośne: "howgh!" rozległo się wśród zgromadzonych. - Przyszli, aby zagrabić naszą własność, a nas samych wytępić. To im się udaje, ponieważ są silniejsi od nas. Na dawnych pastwiskach bawołów i mustangów pobudowali wielkie miasta, skąd wychodzi wszelkie zło, jakie nas dotyka. Tam gdzie niegdyś chodził czerwony strzelec, przez puszczę i przez sawanny, pędzi teraz ognisty koń i przywozi naszych wrogów. A gdy czerwony człowiek ucieka przed nim w pozostawione mu jeszcze ostępy, by w spokoju umrzeć z głodu, i tam spotyka niebawem blade twarze, które idą za nim, aby budować nowe drogi dla ognistego konia na ziemi czerwonych mężów. Zetknęliśmy się z takimi białymi i w spokojnej rozmowie oświadczyliśmy im, że ten kraj jest naszą własnością, a więc nie należy do nich. Nie mogli się temu sprzeciwić i musieli to przyznać. Skoro jednak zażądaliśmy od nich, żeby zaniechali sprowadzania w nasze strony ognistego konia, nie usłuchali tego wezwania i zastrzelili Kleki-petrę, którego czciliśmy i kochali jak ojca. Niechaj moi bracia i siostry poświadczą, że mówię prawdę! Silnym, jednogłośnym: "howgh!" potwierdzili to zebrani Apacze. - Przynieśliśmy tutaj jego zwłoki i zatrzymaliśmy na dzień zemsty. Dzień ten dziś nadszedł. Kleki-petrą ma być dzisiaj pochowany, a razem z nim jego morderca ze wspólnikami swego strasznego czynu. Oni są jego przyjaciółmi i towarzyszami i wydali nas w ręce Keiowehów, lecz wypierają się tego. Wszystkim innym czerwonym mężom wystarczyłoby do zamęczenia ich to, co o nich wiemy, my jednak, posłuszni naukom mądrego Kleki-petry, chcemy być sprawiedliwymi sędziami. Ponieważ oni nie przyznają się do wrogości wobec nas, przesłuchamy ich, a wyrok zapadnie zależnie od tego, czego się dowiemy. Niechaj moi bracia i siostry oświadczą swoją zgodę! - Howgh! - zabrzmiało dokoła. - Słuchajcie, sir! - rzekł do mnie Sam. - To wygląda dla nas korzystnie. Skoro nas chcą przesłuchać, sprawa może nie weźmie tak złego obrotu, jak nam się zdawało. Mam nadzieję, że potrafimy im dowieść naszej niewinności. Przedstawię to tym ludziom tak jasno i tak ich przekonam, że nas puszczą na wolność. - Samie, tego nie dokażecie! - odrzekłem. - Nie? Czemu? Czyż nie umiem mówić? - O, mówić uczyli was od dziecka, ale jesteśmy tutaj już sześć tygodni, a przez cały ten długi czas nie udało się wam wpoić w Apaczów innego przekonania. - Warn także nie, sir! - To prawda, Samie, gdyż po pierwsze, nie mogłem mówić, a po drugie, gdy ta przeszkoda zniknęła, nie pokazał się u mnie nikt z czerwonoskórych. Widzicie zatem, że nawet nie miałem sposobności do przeprowadzenia obrony wobec obydwu wodzów. - Więc nie zrobicie tego i teraz - Czemu? - Bo to się wam nie uda. Jako greenhorn, jesteście zbyt niedoświadczeni w takich sprawach i bądźcie pewni, że nie tylko nie zdołalibyście nam pomóc, lecz przeciwnie, wpakowalibyście nas w jeszcze większą kabałę. Posiadacie wprawdzie olbrzymią siłę fizyczną, ale tutaj siłą nic nie wskóracie. Tutaj wszystko zależy od doświadczenia, bystrości i chytrości, czego właśnie wam brak. Nie możecie nic na to poradzić, gdyż urodziliście się już bez tych pięknych zalet, i dlatego nie wtrącajcie swoich trzech groszy i pozwólcie mnie objąć obronę. - W takim razie życzę wam lepszych wyników niż dotychczas, kochany Samie! - Będą lepsze, gdyż zobaczycie, że zabiorę się właściwie do rzeczy. Ta wymiana zdań odbyła się bez przeszkód, gdyż przesłuchanie jeszcze się nie zaczęło. Inczu- czuna i Winnetou rozmawiali z Tanguą i patrzyli przy tym na mnie. Mówili więc o nas. Spojrzenia obu wodzów posępniały i stawały się coraz surowsze, a Keioweh miał taką minę jak człowiek, który skwapliwie stara się rzucić na kogoś podejrzenie. Kto wie, jakie kłamstwa wymyślał, aby nas zgubić. Potem podeszli do nas. Obaj Apacze stanęli po naszej prawej ręce, a Tangua umieścił się na lewo ode mnie. Teraz odezwał się do nas Inczu-czuna tak głośno, że wszyscy mogli dosłyszeć: - Słyszeliście, co powiedziałem poprzednio. Macie powiedzieć prawdę i wolno wam będzie się bronić. Odpowiadajcie na pytania! Należeliście do białych, którzy budowali drogę dla konia ognistego? - Tak. Muszę ci jednak oświadczyć, że my trzej nie mierzyliśmy wcale, nas dodano im tylko do obrony - odrzekł Sam. - Co się tyczy tego czwartego, zwanego Old Shatterhand, to... - Milcz! - przerwał mu wódz. - Masz odpowiadać tylko na moje pytania. Jeżeli zechcesz mówić więcej, każę cię oćwiczyć! A więc należycie do tych bladych twarzy? Odpowiedz krótko: tak, czy nie? - Tak - rzekł Sam bojąc się, żeby go nie obito. - Old Shatterhand mierzył także? - Tak. - A wy trzej broniliście tych ludzi? - Tak. - Jesteście więc jeszcze gorsi od nich, gdyż obrońcy złodziei i zbójów zasługują na karę podwójną. Morderca Kleki-petry Rattler był waszym towarzyszem? - Tak, lecz zapewniam cię, że nie byliśmy... - Milcz, psie! - huknął nań Inczu-czuna. - Masz mówić to tylko, o czym chcę wiedzieć, i nic ponadto. Czy znasz prawa Zachodu? - Tak. - Jak się karze koniokrada? - Śmiercią. - Co więcej warte: koń, czy wielki kraj należący do Apaczów? Sam nie odpowiedział, by nie wydać na siebie wyroku śmierci. - Mów, bo cię każę lassem do krwi oćwiczyć! Sam mruknął: - Bijcie! Sama Hawkensa nikt nie zmusi do gadania! Ale na to ja zwróciłem się ku niemu i rzekłem; - Mówcie, Samie, to dla nas lepiej! - Well! - odpowiedział. - Zrobię to dla was, że będę gadał, chociaż właściwie powinienem milczeć. - A zatem, co więcej warte: koń, czy kraj? - Kraj. - A więc złodziej ziemi zasłużył jeszcze bardziej na śmierć niż koniokrad. W dodatku jesteście towarzyszami człowieka, który zamordował Kleki-petrę. To powiększa karę. Jako złodziei ziemi, zastrzelono by was bez mąk, ponieważ jednak jesteście mordercami, będziecie musieli przed śmiercią zaznać męczarni przy palu. Ale na tym nie kończy się jeszcze szereg waszych zbrodni. Wy oddaliście nas w ręce naszych wrogów Keiowehów? - Nie. - To kłamstwo! - To prawda! - Przecież jechałeś z Old Shatterhandem za nami, kiedy opuściliśmy wasz obóz. - Tak. - To przecież pewna oznaka wrogości! - Nie. Wyście nam grozili, musieliśmy więc, zgodnie z prawami Zachodu, przekonać się, czy naprawdę oddaliliście się, czy nie. Przecież mogliście się ukryć i wystrzelać nas, dlatego tylko pojechaliśmy za wami. - Czemu nie uczyniłeś tego sam? Dlaczego wziąłeś ze sobą Old Shatterhanda? - Aby go nauczyć, jak się rozpoznaje ślady, gdyż był jeszcze nowicjuszem. - Skoro zamiary wasze były tak pokojowe i tylko z ostrożności podążyliście za nami, to dlaczego wezwaliście na pomoc Keiowehów? - Ponieważ ślady wasze pouczyły nas, że ty pośpieszyłeś naprzód. Chciałeś widocznie sprowadzić wojowników i napaść na nas. - Czy było rzeczywiście konieczne zwracać się do Keiowehów? - Tak. - Czy nie było innego wyjścia? - Nie. - Znowu kłamiesz! Aby się ocalić, wystarczyło zrobić to co wam kazałem, to jest opuścić nasz kraj. Czemu nie uczyniliście tego? - Bo nie mogliśmy odejść przed skończeniem roboty. - A więc chcieliście dokonać rabunku, którego wam stanowczo zakazałem, i dlatego sprzymierzyliście się z Keiowehami. Kto szczuje na nas naszych wrogów, jest także naszym wrogiem i musi zginąć. To dla nas nowy powód, żeby odebrać wam życie. Potem znowu nie tylko nie pozostawiliście Keiowehom sprawy walki z nami, lecz pomagaliście im przy tym. Czy to przyznajesz? - To wszystko stało się jedynie po to, aby zapobiec rozlewowi krwi. - Czy chcesz, żebym cię wyśmiał? Czyż nie wyszedłeś naprzeciwko nas, kiedyśmy się zbliżali? - Tak. - Czy nas nie podsłuchiwałeś? - Tak. - I całą noc przebyłeś w naszym pobliżu? Tak, czy nie? - Tak jest. - Czy nie zaprowadziłeś bladych twarzy nad wodę, by nas tam zwabić, i czy nie kazałeś ukryć się w lesie Keiowehom, aby na nas potem uderzyli? - To jest prawda, lecz muszę... - Milcz! Żądam krótkiej odpowiedzi, a nie długiej mowy. Zastawiono na nas pułapkę. Kto ją wymyślił? - Ja. - Tym razem nie minąłeś się z prawdą. Kilku z nas odniosło rany, kilku poległo, a reszta poszła do niewoli. Wy temu jesteście winni; ta krew spada na was i to nowy powód, abyście zginęli. - Moim zamiarem było, żeby... - Milcz! Nie pytam cię teraz. Wielki Dobry Duch zesłał nam niewidzialnego wybawcę, przy którego pomocy wydostałem się wraz z Winnetou na wolność. Zakradliśmy się do naszych koni, ale zabraliśmy tylko te, które były nam potrzebne. Resztę zostawiliśmy dla jeńców na czas, gdy odzyskają wolność. Odjechaliśmy, by sprowadzić naszych wojowników, którzy byli na wyprawie przeciw Keiowehom, natknęli się na ich ślady i ruszyli za nimi. Oto dlaczego spotkałem się z nimi tak szybko, że już następnego dnia mogliśmy zjawić się u was. Tu znowu wiele krwi popłynęło. Mieliśmy szesnastu poległych, nie licząc krwi i bólu rannych; to nowy powód, żebyście umarli. Nie spodziewajcie się łaski ani miłosierdzia i... - Nie chcemy łaski, lecz sprawiedliwości! - wpadł mu Sam w słowo. - Ja mogę... - Czy będziesz milczał, psie! - przerwał mu Inczu-czuna z gniewem. - Masz mówić tylko wówczas, gdy cię zapytam. Z tobą już zresztą skończyłem. Ponieważ jednak wspomniałeś o sprawiedliwości, przeto wyrok nie zapadnie tylko na podstawie waszych własnych zeznań, lecz przedstawię wam świadka. Wódz Keiowehów, Tangua, zniży się i zabierze głos w tej sprawie. Czy te blade twarze są naszymi przyjaciółmi? - Nie - zapewnił Keioweh, na którego twarzy przebijało zadowolenie z tego, że sprawa przybierała dla nas coraz bardziej niebezpieczny obrót. - Czy chcieli nas oszczędzać? - Nie! Nie! Co więcej, szczuli mnie na was i prosili, żebym was nie oszczędzał, lecz pozabijał, wszystkich pozabijał! To kłamstwo oburzyło mnie tak dalece, że przerwałem moje dotychczasowe milczenie i rzuciłem mu w oczy te słowa: - To jest tak wielkie i bezwstydne kłamstwo, że grzmotnąłbym zaraz tobą o ziemię, gdybym choć jedną rękę miał wolną! - Ty psie śmierdzący! - wybuchnął. - Czy mam cię ubić? Podniósł pięść, a ja odrzekłem: - Bij, jeśli się nie wstydzisz porywać na bezbronnego! Mówicie o przesłuchaniu i sprawiedliwości? Czy to jest przesłuchanie i sprawiedliwość, jeśli nie wolno powiedzieć tego, co się ma do powiedzenia? I to znaczy, że mamy się bronić? Czy to jest możliwe, jeśli nam grożą obiciem aż do krwi, gdybyśmy jedno słowo dodali ponad to, co chcecie słyszeć? Inczu-czuna postępuje jak sędzia niesprawiedliwy, bo stawia pytania w ten sposób, że odpowiedzi, które dopuszcza, muszą nas doprowadzić do zguby, a innych dawać nie wolno; ilekroć zaś chcemy powołać się na rzeczy, które mogłyby nas ocalić, tylekroć nam przerywa i grozi biciem. Dziękujemy za taką sprawiedliwość. Lepiej zabierzcie się zaraz do męczarni, jakie obmyśliliście dla nas. Nie usłyszycie ani jednego okrzyku boleści. - Uff, uff! - doszedł mnie jakiś kobiecy głos. Była to siostra Winnetou. - Uff, uff, uff! - powtórzyło za nią wielu Apaczów. Odwaga jest czymś, co Indianin zawsze szanuje i uznaje nawet u wroga. Stąd okrzyki podziwu, które teraz padły wśród zgromadzonych. Mówiłem dalej: - Kiedy po raz pierwszy ujrzałem Inczu-czunę i Winnetou, powiedziało mi moje serce, że to mężowie dzielni i sprawiedliwi, których można czcić i miłować. Pomyliłem się. Nie są bowiem lepsi od innych, gdyż słuchają głosu kłamcy, a prawdy nie dopuszczają do słowa. Sam Hawkens dał się zastraszyć, ale na mnie groźby nie działają, ja gardzę każdym, kto gnębi jeńca dlatego tylko, że się nie może bronić. Gdybym był wolny, pomówiłbym z wami inaczej! - Psie, ty mnie nazywasz kłamcą! - wrzasnął Tangua. - Ja ci kości połamię! Odwrócił strzelbę, którą trzymał w ręku, by uderzyć mnie kolbą. Wtem przyskoczył Winnetou i powstrzymał go, mówiąc: - Niechaj wódz Keiowehów się uspokoi! Old Shatterhand przemówił bardzo zuchwale, ale ja się zgadzam z kilku jego słowami. Niechaj ojciec mój Inczu-czuna, najwyższy wódz Apaczów, pozwoli mu powiedzieć, co ma do powiedzenia! Tangua musiał posłuchać słów Winnetou, a Inczu-czuna zgodził się na życzenie syna. Podszedł do mnie bliżej i powiedział: - Old Shatterhand jest jak ptak drapieżny, który kąsa nawet wtedy, gdy jest pojmany. Czy nie powaliłeś Winnetou dwukrotnie? Czy mnie samego nie ogłuszyłeś pięścią? - Czy uczyniłem to dobrowolnie? Czyż nie zniewoliłeś mnie sam do tego? - Jak to? - spytał zdumiony. - Tak. My gotowi byliśmy poddać się bez oporu, ale wasi wojownicy nie słuchali tego, co mówiliśmy do nich. Wpadli na nas tak, że musieliśmy się bronić. Ale zapytaj ich czy zraniliśmy choć jednego, chociaż mogliśmy ich zabić. Co więcej, umknęliśmy, aby nikomu nie wyrządzić krzywdy. Wtem nadszedłeś ty i rzuciłeś się na mnie, również nie zważając na moje słowa. Wobec konieczności obrony przed tobą mogłem cię zakłuć lub zastrzelić, ale ja powaliłem cię tylko, ponieważ jestem twym przyjacielem i pragnąłem cię oszczędzić. Wtem nadbiegł wódz Keiowehów, Tangua, by w swej wściekłości zdjąć ci skalp. Ponieważ postanowiłem do tego nie dopuścić, walczył ze mną, ale go zwyciężyłem. Zachowałem ci nie tylko życie, lecz także skalp. Potem gdy... - Ten przeklęty kujot kłamie, jakby miał sto języków! - krzyknął Tangua z wściekłością. - Czy to kłamstwo naprawdę? - spytał go Winnetou. - Tak. Mój czerwony brat Winnetou nie wątpi chyba w prawdę moich słów? - Kiedy przyszedłem, leżałeś bez ruchu, a mój ojciec także. To się zgadza. Niech Old Shatterhand mówi dalej! - Pokonałem więc Tanguę, aby ocalić Inczu-czunę, gdy wtem nadleciał Winnetou. Nie widziałem go i dostałem cios kolbą, lecz nie po głowie. Winnetou przebił mi usta i język, a przez to pozbawił mnie możności mówienia, bo byłbym mu powiedział, że go miłuję i że chciałbym być jego przyjacielem i bratem. Byłem zraniony i rękę miałem obezwładnioną, a mimo to go zwyciężyłem; leżał przede mną ogłuszony, a Inczu-czuna także - mogłem zabić obydwu, ale nie uczyniłem tego. - Byłbyś to zrobił z pewnością, ale przeszkodził ci wojownik Apaczów, który cię uderzył kolbą - odrzekł Inczu-czuna, - Nie, nie uczyniłbym tego. Czyż te trzy blade twarze, skrępowane tu przy mnie, nie przyszły do was dobrowolnie, by się wam poddać? Czy postąpiliby tak, gdyby się uważali za waszych nieprzyjaciół? - Zrobili to, widząc, że nie ujdą, dlatego uznali, że lepiej poddać się dobrowolnie. Nie przeczę, że niektóre twoje słowa mogłyby wzbudzić wiarę. Kiedy jednak po raz pierwszy ogłuszyłeś mojego syna Winnetou, nie byłeś do tego zmuszony! - Przeciwnie! - Przez kogo? - Przez ostrożność. Chcieliśmy ocalić ciebie i jego. Jesteście bardzo dzielnymi wojownikami, bylibyście się niezawodnie bronili i wtedy zraniono by was lub zabito. Temu usiłowaliśmy zapobiec, dlatego powaliłem Winnetou, a ciebie pokonali trzej moi biali przyjaciele. Spodziewam się, że uwierzysz teraz moim słowom. - Kłamstwo, nic tylko kłamstwo! - zawołał Tangua. - Nadszedłem właśnie, kiedy on cię rzucił o ziemię. Nie ja, lecz on chciał ci zabrać skalp. Zamierzyłem się, by mu w tym przeszkodzić, a wtem on ugodził mnie swoją ręką, w której, jak się zdaje, mieszka Zły Duch, gdyż nikt, nawet najsilniejszy człowiek, oprzeć się jej nie potrafi. Na to odwróciłem się do niego i rzekłem groźnie: - Tak, nikt jej się oprzeć nie może. Używam jej tylko, aby uniknąć rozlewu krwi, ale skoro będę znowu walczył z tobą, zrobię to bronią, nie ręką, a wtedy nie skończy się tylko na ogłuszeniu. Zapamiętaj to sobie! - Ty walczyć ze mną? - śmiał się szyderczo. - Spalimy cię, a twoje popioły rozsypiemy na cztery wiatry! - Tak nie myśl. Będę wolny prędzej, aniżeli ty przeczuwasz, a potem zażądam od ciebie zadośćuczynienia! - Otrzymasz je. Oby się tylko twe słowa spełniły! Biłbym się z tobą chętnie, bo wiem, że cię zmiażdżę. Inczu-czuna położył koniec temu zajściu i odezwał się do mnie: - Old Shatterhand jest bardzo zuchwały, jeśli sądzi, że będzie wolny. Niechaj zważy, ile dowodów przemawia przeciwko niemu; jeżeli nawet jeden z nich upadnie, nie zmieni to jego losu. Wypowiedział on twierdzenie, ale go nie udowodnił. - Czy nie obaliłem Rattlera, gdy strzelił do Winnetou, a trafił Kleki-petrę? Czy to także nie jest dowodem? - Nie. Mogłeś to zrobić także z innej przyczyny. Czy masz nam jeszcze coś do powiedzenia? - Teraz nie, może później. - Powiedz teraz, gdyż później już nie zdołasz! - Nie, teraz nie. Jeśli zaś później zechcę powiedzieć, to wysłuchacie mnie, gdyż Old Shatterhand nie jest człowiekiem, którego można by nie słuchać. Teraz milczę, gdyż ciekaw jestem wyroku, jaki na nas wydacie. Inczu-czuna odwrócił się ode mnie i dał znak ręką. Na ten znak wystąpiło z półkola kilku wojowników i zasiadło wraz z trzema wodzami do narady. Tangua starał się oczywiście ze wszystkich sił o zaostrzenie wyroku. My tymczasem znaleźliśmy sposobność do wymiany zdań. - Ciekaw jestem, co oni tam nawarzą - rzekł Dick Stone. - Nie będzie to nic mądrego. - Jestem pewien, że damy głowę - zauważył Will Parker. - Ja także - potwierdził Sam Hawkens. - Te draby w nic nie uwierzą, choćbyśmy nie wiem co przytaczali! Zresztą sprawiliście się nieźle, sir! Dziwiłem się Inczu-czunie. - Czemu? - spytałem. - Że wam pozwolił tak paplać. Mnie zaraz usta zatykał, skoro tylko je otworzyłem. - Paplać? Czy mówicie to poważnie, Samie? - Tak. - Dziękuję za tę uprzejmość! - Paplaniem nazywam każdą bezskuteczną mowę, jeśli się nie mylę. A skutku nie odnieśliście tak samo jak i ja. - Ja sądzę inaczej. - Ale bez powodu! - Sądzę słusznie. Winnetou wspomniał coś o pływaniu. To było postanowione już przedtem, dlatego myślę, że tylko w czasie przesłuchania byli tacy surowi, by nam napędzić strachu. Wyrok będzie brzmiał znacznie łagodniej. - Sir, niech wam się to nie zdaje! Czy wyobrażacie sobie, że pozwolą nam się ocalić za pomocą pływania? - Tak. - Głupstwo i jeszcze raz głupstwo! Jeśli tak się umówili, to każą wam popłynąć, ale wiecie dokąd? - No? - Prosto w paszczę śmierci. Potem, kiedy zginiecie, przypomnijcie sobie, że miałem słuszność, hi! hi! hi! Ten osobliwy człowieczek potrafił nawet w tak ciężkim położeniu jak nasze prychać śmiechem ze swych, wątpliwych zresztą, dowcipów. Wesołość jego trwała jednak krótko, gdyż właśnie skończyła się narada, wojownicy, którzy wzięli w niej udział, cofnęli się do półkola, a Inczu-czuna oznajmił donośnym głosem: - Posłuchajcie, wojownicy Apaczów i Keiowehów, tego, co postanowiono względem tych czterech pojmanych bladych twarzy! W radzie starszych już przedtem zapadła uchwała, że będziemy ścigać ich w wodzie, potem każemy im walczyć ze sobą, a w końcu ich spalimy. Lecz najmłodszy z nich, Old Shatterhand powiedział słowa, w których znajdowały się niektóre dowodzące mądrości dojrzałego wieku. Zasłużyli na śmierć, lecz zdaje się, że nie myśleli tak źle, jak sądziliśmy przedtem. Dlatego znieśliśmy poprzednie postanowienie i pozwolimy, żeby Wielki Duch rozstrzygnął między nami a nimi. Zatrzymał się - prawdopodobnie po to, aby powiększyć zaciekawienie słuchaczy - a Sam skorzystał z tego i zauważył: - Do wszystkich piorunów! To zaczyna być zajmujące, wielce zajmujące! Czy wiecie, o co mu chodzi? - Domyślam się - odrzekłem. - No, o co? - O pojedynek, tak zwany sąd boży. Czy mój domysł nie jest słuszny? - Tak, pojedynek w każdym razie, ale między kim? Jestem niezmiernie tego ciekawy. Wódz mówił dalej: - Blada twarz, zwana Old Shatterhand, jest, jak się zdaje, najdostojniejsza między nimi, niechaj więc rozstrzygnięcie spocznie w jej ręku. Będzie ono zależało także od tego spośród nas, który jest najwyższy co do godności, a tym jestem ja, Inczu-czuna, wódz Apaczów. - Do stu piorunów, do stu piorunów! Wy i on! - szeptał Sam w wielkim podnieceniu. - Uff, uff, uff! - zabrzmiały w szeregach czerwonoskórych okrzyki podziwu. Byli naprawdę zdumieni tym, że ich wódz chciał ze mną walczyć. Wszak mógł uniknąć niebezpieczeństwa, które mimo wszystko i dla niego istniało, polecając zastąpić siebie komu innemu. Wyjaśnił to, mówiąc dalej: - Sława Inczu-czuny i Winnetou ucierpiała na tym, że wystarczyło jedno uderzenie pięścią bladej twarzy, by ich powalić i ogłuszyć. Muszą więc zmyć tę plamę w ten sposób, że jeden z nich będzie walczył z bladą twarzą. Winnetou mi ustąpi, gdyż jestem starszy i jestem pierwszym wodzem Apaczów. On zgadza się na to, gdyż przez zabicie Old Shatterhanda oczyszczę zarazem swój i jego honor. Tu znów przerwał. - Cieszcie się, sir! - rzekł Sam. - Zginiecie w każdym razie prędzej od nas. Wyście go oszczędzali, a teraz on was za to ukatrupi. - Zaczekajmy! - Nie potrzebuję czekać, bo już z góry wiem wszystko. Czy sądzicie, że warunki walki będą równe? - Nie marzę nawet o tym. - Well! Warunki układa się w podobnych wypadkach tak, że biały zawsze jest zgubiony. Jeśli zdarzyło się, ze ktoś wyszedł z życiem z takich okoliczności, był wyjątkiem potwierdzającym tylko regułę. Słuchajcie! Inczu-czuna mówił dalej: - Zdejmiemy więzy z Old Shatterhanda i każemy mu przepłynąć przez rzekę, ale nie damy mu broni, ja zaś pójdę tylko z tomahawkiem. Jeśli Old Shatterhand dostanie się żywy na drugi brzeg i dojdzie do oznaczonego celu, którym jest cedr, to będzie ocalony, a towarzysze jego wolni. Jeśli jednak przedtem zabiję go, oni zginą także, wprawdzie nie wśród mąk i płomieni, lecz od naszych kul. Niechaj wszyscy obecni wojownicy potwierdzą, że słyszeli me słowa, że je zrozumieli i że się do nich zastosują! - Howgh! - zabrzmiała jednogłośna odpowiedź. Można sobie wyobrazić, że byliśmy bardzo wzburzeni i to nie tyle ja, co Sam, Dick i Will. Pierwszy z nich rzekł: - Wzięli się do tego wcale chytrze. Powiadają, że macie pływać dlatego, iż jesteście najdostojniejszy. To nieprawda. Liczą na to, że jesteście greenhorn. Oto powód! Niechby mnie puścili do wody! Pokazałbym im, że Sam Hawkens pruje fale jak pstrąg. Ale wy! Pomyślcie, sir, że nasze życie od was zależy! Jeśli przegracie, a my będziemy musieli umrzeć, nie odezwę się już do was nigdy ani słowem. Wierzcie mi, jeśli się nie mylę! - Nie troszczcie się o to, stary Samie - odrzekłem. - Zrobię, co będę mógł. Myślę zresztą, że czerwonoskórzy uczynili wcale niezły wybór. Czuję, że ja prędzej zdołam nas ocalić niż wy. - Miejmy nadzieję. A więc na śmierć i życie. Nie wolno wam Inczu-czuny oszczędzać. Niech wam to nawet przez myśl nie przejdzie! - Zobaczymy! - Tu nie ma nic do zobaczenia! Jeśli go będziecie oszczędzali, zgubicie siebie i nas. Zdajecie się pewnie na swoją pięść? - Tak. - Nie róbcież tego! Do walki ręcznej wcale nie dojdzie. - Jestem pewien, że dojdzie. - Nie, nie! - Jakżeż inaczej mnie zabije? - Tomahawkiem. Wszak wiecie, że używa się go nie tylko w walce wręcz, ale jest to także straszliwa broń na odległość. Tomahawkiem się rzuca, a czerwonoskórzy mają w tym taką wprawę, że odcinają na sto kroków koniec palca. Inczu-czuna nie będzie w was walił tomahawkiem, lecz rzuci go za wami, podczas waszej ucieczki, i pozbawi was życia za pierwszym rzutem. Wierzcie mi, że choćbyście byli najznakomitszym pływakiem, nie dostaniecie się na drugi brzeg, bo już w wodzie uderzy was tomahawkiem w głowę, a raczej w kark, co daleko pewniej sprowadza śmierć. Na nic tu cała wasza sztuka i cała wasza siła fizyczna. - Wiem o tym, kochany Samie. Wiem także, że naparstek chytrości więcej zdziała w pewnych okolicznościach od beczki siły. - Chytrości? A skąd wy byście mieli wziąć tę chytrość? Stary Sam Hawkens znany jest jako chytra sztuka, a mimo to nie rozumie, w jaki sposób zamierzacie chytrością wydrzeć wodzowi palmę zwycięstwa. Co poradzi chytrość całego świata wobec dobrze rzuconego tomahawka? - Poradzi, Samie, poradzi! - Jakżeż? - Zobaczycie albo raczej na razie nie zobaczycie. Powiadam wam jednak: jestem prawie pewien, że sprawa się uda. - Wypowiadacie to olbrzymie samochwalstwo chyba tylko dlatego, żeby ulżyć naszym sercom. - Nie. - Tak, by nas pocieszyć! Ale co pomoże pociecha, która przepadnie już w następnej minucie! - Uspokójcie się. Mam znakomity plan. - Plan? Tego jeszcze brakowało! Tu nie ma innego planu, jak płynąć na drugą stronę, a podczas tego dosięgnie was tomahawk. - Nie. Uważajcie! Jeśli utonę, będziemy ocaleni. - Utonę... ocaleni! Sir, macie lada chwila umrzeć i dlatego bredzicie! - Wiem, co robię. Zapamiętajcie sobie, że skoro utonę, nie mamy się czego obawiać. Wymówiłem te słowa prędko, ponieważ zbliżyli się trzej wodzowie, a Inczu-czuna powiedział: - Teraz rozwiążemy Old Shatterhanda, ale niech mu się nie zdaje, że zdoła umknąć. Natychmiast doścignęłoby go kilkuset wojowników. - Ani mi to przez myśl nie przeszło! - odrzekłem. - Gdybym nawet mógł umknąć, byłoby to podłością wobec moich towarzyszy. Gdy mnie rozwiązano, poruszyłem członkami, aby wypróbować ich ruchliwość. - Wielki to dla mnie zaszczyt - rzekłem następnie - pływać na wyścigi lub raczej na śmierć i życie z najsławniejszym wodzem Apaczów, ale dla niego nie ma w tym zaszczytu. - Czemu? - Bo nie jestem godnym dla niego przeciwnikiem. Kąpałem się tu i ówdzie w potoku i starałem się nie pójść na dno, ale wątpię, czy zdołam przepłynąć tak szeroką i głęboką rzekę. - Uff, uff! To mnie nie cieszy. Ja i Winnetou pływamy najlepiej z całego szczepu. Co warte zwycięstwo nad takim lichym pływakiem! - I jesteś uzbrojony, a ja nie. Idę więc na śmierć, a towarzysze moi przygotowali się na nią także. Mimo to rad bym wiedzieć, jak ma wyglądać ta walka. Kto pierwszy wejdzie do wody? - Ty. - A ty za mną? - Tak. - A kiedy zaatakujesz mnie tomahawkiem? - Kiedy mi się spodoba! - odrzekł z dumnym, pogardliwym uśmiechem mistrza, który ma do czynienia z partaczem. - A więc może się to stać już w wodzie? - Tak. Udawałem, że jestem coraz bardziej strwożony i przygnębiony, i pytałem dalej: - A więc tobie wolno mnie zabić. A ja ciebie mogę? Zrobił minę, w której była wyraźna odpowiedź: "Biedny robaku, o tym nie masz co myśleć! Pytanie to mógł ci podsunąć tylko śmiertelny strach". Potem powiedział: - To będzie pływanie i walka na śmierć i życie. Możesz mnie zabić, gdyż tylko w ten sposób zdołasz dostać się do celu. - I śmierć twoja nic by mi nie zaszkodziła? - Nie. Jeśli ja ciebie zabiję, to nie osiągniesz swego celu, a twoi towarzysze będą musieli umrzeć, a jeśli ty mnie zabijesz, dostaniesz się do celu i od tej chwili nie będziecie jeńcami, lecz ludźmi wolnymi. Chodź! Odwrócił się, a ja zdjąłem z siebie bluzę i buty. Odłożyłem wszystko, co miałem za pasem i w kieszeniach. Podczas tego Sam Hawkens biadał: - To się nie uda, sir, to się nie uda. Żebyście mogli zobaczyć swoją twarz! A ten płaczliwy ton w waszych ostatnich słowach! Okropnie się boję o was i o nas! Nie mogłem mu nic odpowiedzieć, ponieważ usłyszeliby to trzej wodzowie, lecz ja wiedziałem, skąd się wzięła ta płaczliwość. Chciałem, jak się to mówi, wziąć Inczu-czunę na lep. - Jeszcze jedno pytanie - prosiłem, zanim ruszyliśmy. - Czy w razie uwolnienia otrzymamy naszą własność? Wybuchnął krótkim śmiechem pełnym zniecierpliwienia, gdyż uważał to pytanie za bezsensowne, i odrzekł: - Tak jest, - Wszystko? - Wszystko. - I konie, i strzelby? Na to mnie ofuknął: - Powiedziałem, że wszystko! Czy nie masz uszu? Raz chciała ropucha latać z orłem na wyścigi i pytała, co jej da, gdy go zwycięży. Jeśli tak samo głupio pływasz, jak pytasz, to wstyd mi, że nie dałem ci starej skwaw na przeciwnika! Udaliśmy się przez utworzone dokoła nas półkole ku brzegowi. Mijając Nszo-czi, pochwyciłem jej spojrzenie, którym żegnała mnie na zawsze. Indianie poszli za nami i rozłożyli się nad brzegiem, aby wygodnie rozkoszować się czekającym ich widowiskiem. Wiedziałem, że grozi mi ogromne niebezpieczeństwo. Czy płynąłbym prosto, czy zygzakiem, tomahawk wodza musiał mnie dosięgnąć. Pozostawała jedyna droga ocalenia: nurkowanie, a pod tym względem nie byłem takim partaczem, za jakiego miał mnie Inczu-czuna. Ale samo nurkowanie też nie mogło mnie ocalić, gdyż musiałbym wypływać na wierzch dla zaczerpnięcia powietrza, a tym samym dać głowę pod tomahawk. Nie, nie wolno mi było wynurzyć się na powierzchnię, przynajmniej przed oczyma czerwonoskórych. Ale jak miałem tego dokonać? Zbadałem okiem brzeg w dole i w górze rzeki i przekonałem się z zadowoleniem, że sam teren przychodzi mi z pomocą. Znajdowaliśmy się, jak już powiedziałem, na zupełnie pustej ławicy piaskowej, powyżej jej środka. Górny jej koniec, tam gdzie się zaczynał las, oddalony był ode mnie o sto kroków, dalej ku górze rzeka tworzyła zakręt, a za nim niknęła z oczu. Dolny koniec ławicy leżał o jakieś czterysta kroków ode mnie. Gdybym skoczył w wodę i nie wynurzył się, pomyślano by, że utonąłem, i szukano by mego ciała oczywiście w dole rzeki. Musiałem więc szukać ocalenia w górze. W tej stronie ujrzałem najpierw miejsce, gdzie woda podmywała brzeg tak, że zwisał nad nią i nadawał się doskonale na chwilowe schronienie. Nieco dalej woda naniosła mnóstwo drzewa, które trzymało się tak silnie, że także mogłem z niego skorzystać w tym samym celu. Przedtem jednak powinienem był udawać, że się boję. Inczu-czuna rozebrał się zostając tylko w lekkich indiańskich spodniach, zatknął za pas tomahawk i powiedział: - Możemy zacząć. Skacz do wody! - Czy nie wolno mi najpierw spróbować, jak tu głęboko? - zapytałem trwożliwie. Po jego twarzy przebiegł nieskończenie pogardliwy uśmiech. Zażądał włóczni, którą zaraz mi przyniesiono. Wepchnąłem ją do wody, ale do dna nie dostałem. Było mi to bardzo na rękę, mimo to nadal udawałem bojaźń. Przykucnąłem nad wodą i zacząłem sobie zmywać czoło i piersi jak człowiek, który się boi apopleksji, gdyby nagle wszedł do zimnej wody. Za mną dał się słyszeć pomruk lekceważenia, a to był pewny znak, że swój cel osiągnąłem. Naraz zawołał Sam Hawkens: - Na miłość Boga, chodźcie tu lepiej, sir! Nie mogę na to patrzeć. Niech nas zamęczą. To lepsze niż mieć przed oczyma taki przykry obraz! Przyszło mi mimo woli na myśl, co sobie pomyśli o mnie Nszo-czi. Obejrzałem się. Twarz Tanguy była ucieleśnionym szyderstwem, Winnetou podniósł górną wargę tak, że było mu widać zęby, był wściekły na to, że okazał mi współczucie, a siostra jego spuściła oczy i nie patrzyła na mnie. - Jestem gotów - huknął Inczu-czuna. - Cóż ty się jeszcze ociągasz? Do wody! - Czy to rzeczywiście nieuniknione? - zapytałem. - Czy inaczej już być nie może?. Zabrzmiał powszechny śmiech, nad którym dominował głos Tanguy: - Puśćcie tę żabę, darujcie mu życie! Wojownik nie powinien przyłożyć ręki do zabicia takiego tchórza. A Inczu-czuna warknął na mnie jak wściekły tygrys: - Do wody, bo cię natychmiast trzasnę w kark tomahawkiem. Udałem bardzo przerażonego, usiadłem na brzegu, włożyłem najpierw stopy, potem łydki do wody i próbowałem zwolna się zsunąć. - Do wody! - krzyknął Inczu-czuna ponownie i kopnął mnie w plecy. Na to właśnie czekałem. Podrzuciłem bezradnie obie ręce do góry, krzyknąłem przeraźliwie i plusnąłem w wodę. W następnej chwili skończyło się udawanie. Poczułem dno, rzuciłem się głową w dół i popłynąłem pod wodą przy brzegu w górę rzeki. W chwilę potem usłyszałem za sobą szelest, to Inczu-czuna wskoczył za mną. Jak się potem dowiedziałem, chciał mnie puścić na pewną odległość, a potem zapędzić na drugi brzeg i tam dosięgnąć tomahawkiem. Jednak z powodu mej tchórzliwości porzucił tę myśl i skoczył za mną czym prędzej, aby mnie zabić, gdy tylko się wynurzę, z takim bowiem mazgajem należało się załatwić krótko. Dostałem się pod zwisający brzeg i wydobyłem się na wierzch tak, że wychyliłem z wody tylko głowę po usta. Prócz wodza nikt mnie nie mógł zobaczyć, bo tylko on sam był w wodzie, ale ku mej radości twarz miał odwróconą. Odetchnąłem głęboko i poszedłem znów na dno, by płynąć dalej. Wnet znalazłem się koło wspomnianego drzewa, naniesionego przez wodę, i znów zaczerpnąłem powietrza. Drzewo zakrywało mnie tak dokładnie, że mogłem dłużej zostać na powierzchni. Widziałem wodza leżącego na wodzie jak zwierzę gotowe natychmiast rzucić się na zdobycz. Teraz miałem najdłuższą przestrzeń do przepłynięcia, bo aż do miejsca, gdzie zaczynał się las, a zarośla zwisały z brzegu do wody. Dotarłem i tam szczęśliwie i pod osłoną zarośli wyszedłem na brzeg. Musiałem oczywiście minąć zakręt, by przepłynąć za nim na drugi brzeg, mogłem to zrobić tylko biegiem. Zanim jednak ruszyłem, spojrzałem ku tym, których udało mi się oszukać. Stali wołając i gestykulując nad brzegiem, a wódz pływał tam i z powrotem, wciąż jeszcze czekając na mnie, chociaż było to niemożliwe, żebym tak długo wytrzymał pod wodą bez oddechu. Czy Sam myślał teraz o moich słowach; "Jeśli utonę, będziemy ocaleni"? Pobiegłem lasem, jak mogłem najdalej, dopóki nie minąłem zakrętu, potem znów wszedłem do wody i przepłynąłem swobodnie na drugą stronę, wszystko to dzięki temu, że Apacze uważali mnie za lichego pływaka i człowieka bojącego się wody. Na drugim brzegu poszedłem znowu w dół rzeki aż do krańca lasu. Ukryty w krzakach, dojrzałem z przyjemnością, że kilku czerwonoskórych wskoczyło do wody i dziobało włóczniami dno, szukając utopionego Old Shatterhanda. Mogłem z całą swobodą pójść teraz do cedru i byłbym wygrał, lecz nie uczyniłem tego, gdyż chciałem nie tylko osiągnąć zwycięstwo, lecz także dać Inczu-czunie nauczkę, a zarazem zobowiązać go do wdzięczności. On pływał wciąż Jeszcze tam i z powrotem i nie przyszło mu na myśl spojrzeć na drugi brzeg. Osunąłem się znowu w wodę, położyłem się na plecach tak, że tylko nos i usta wystawały mi z wody, i pozwoliłem się nieść fali. Nikt mnie nie zauważył. Dopłynąłem tak naprzeciw nich, dałem znów nurka, podpłynąłem jeszcze kawałek, po czym wynurzyłem się i stojąc w wodzie, zawołałem doniosłym głosem: - Samie Hawkens, wygraliśmy, wygraliśmy! Wyglądało to zupełnie tak, jakbym się znajdował na płytkim miejscu. Czerwonoskórzy dosłyszeli mnie i spojrzeli w tę stronę. Jakież wycie rozległo się na przeciwległym brzegu! Zdawało się, że tysiąc diabłów, nagle wypuszczonych, zaczęto ryczeć na wyścigi. Kto słyszał to raz w życiu, ten nigdy tego nie zapomni. Ledwo Inczu-czuna mnie spostrzegł, ruszył naprzód silnymi, długimi ruchami i płynął, a raczej leciał na drugą stronę. Nie mogłem go dopuścić zbyt blisko, więc pomknąłem ku brzegowi, wydostałem się nań i - stanąłem! - Dalej, dalej, sir! - krzyczał Sam do mnie. - Spieszcie czym prędzej do cedru! Nikt już temu teraz nie mógł przeszkodzić, ale postanowiłem dać przedtem Inczu-czunie nauczkę i nie odszedłem, dopóki nie zbliżył się do mnie na czterdzieści kroków. Potem popędziłem ku drzewu. Gdybym był jeszcze w wodzie, na pewno by mu się udał rzut tomahawkiem, teraz jednak byłem pewien, że nie użyje topora, dopóki się nie dostanie na brzeg. Drzewo stało w odległości trzystu kroków od brzegu. Przebiegłem szybko połowę tej odległości, zatrzymałem się znowu i spojrzałem za siebie. Wódz właśnie wychodził z wody i szedł w pułapkę, którą nań zastawiłem. Doścignąć mnie już nie mógł, chyba rzucając tomahawkiem. Wyrwał go też zza pasa i ruszył pędem. Nie umykałem wciąż jeszcze i dopiero gdy się przybliżył na niebezpieczną dla mnie odległość, rzuciłem się do ucieczki, ale tylko pozornie. Powiedziałem sobie tak: "Dopóki będę stał spokojnie, Inczu-czuna nie rzuci toporem, bo wie, że uskoczę na bok, widząc nadlatujący tomahawk. A zatem rzuci nim dopiero wtedy, gdy się odwrócę i zacznę uciekać". Zacząłem więc pozornie umykać, ale po dwudziestu krokach zatrzymałem się nagle i znowu odwróciłem się twarzą ku niemu. Domyśliłem się słusznie! Inczu-czuna bowiem, chcąc być pewnym rzutu, stanął na miejscu, zawinął toporem nad głową i cisnął nim właśnie w chwili, gdy spojrzałem na niego. Wykonałem więc dwa, trzy skoki w bok, topór przeleciał koło mnie i zarył się głęboko w piasek. Tego właśnie pragnąłem, podbiegłem, podniosłem go i ruszyłem spokojnym krokiem naprzeciw wodza. Inczu-czuna krzyknął ze złości i puścił się do mnie biegiem jak wściekły. Widząc to zamierzyłem się tomahawkiem i zawołałem groźnie: - Stój, Inczu-czuno! Znowu pomyliłeś się co do Old Shatterhanda. Czy chcesz własnym toporem dostać po głowie? Zatrzymał się w biegu i krzyknął: - Psie, jak mi w wodzie umknąłeś? Zły Duch znów ci dopomógł! - Nie wierz temu! Jeśli tu może być mowa o duchu, to właśnie dobry Manitou opiekował się mną w tej niebezpiecznej chwili. Mówiąc to, spostrzegłem, że jego oczy, zwrócone na mnie, płoną jakby pod wpływem ukrytego zamiaru. Dodałem więc ostrożnie: - Chcesz mnie zaskoczyć, zaatakować, widzę to po tobie. Nie czyń tego, bo oznaczałoby to twoją śmierć. Nic ci się nie stanie, gdyż naprawdę lubię ciebie i Winnetou, ale jeśli rzucisz się na mnie, będę musiał się bronić. Wiesz, że i bez broni mam nad tobą przewagę, a teraz jeszcze zdobyłem sobie tomahawk. Bądź więc rozsądny i... Nie mogłem dokończyć zdania. Złość, która go opanowała, odebrała mu spokojną rozwagę. Rzucił się ku mnie z rękami zakrzywionymi jak szpony. Już zdawało mu się, że mnie pochwycił, gdy wtem usunąłem się szybko w bok, a siła skoku, która miała mnie obalić, powaliła jego samego. Natychmiast stanąłem przy nim, oparłem prawe kolano na jednej, a lewe na drugiej jego ręce, ująłem go lewą ręką za kark, a prawą podniosłem tomahawk i zawołałem: - Inczu-czuno, czy prosisz o łaskę? - Nie. - To ci głowę rozłupię! - Zabij mnie, psie! - stęknął, na próżno usiłując się uwolnić. - Nie, jesteś ojcem Winnetou i będziesz żył, ale na razie zmuszasz mnie do tego, żebym cię unieszkodliwił. Uderzyłem go po głowie płaską stroną tomahawka, wskutek czego zacharczał, drgnął kurczowo i rozciągnął się na ziemi. Czerwonoskórym mogło się wydawać, że go zabiłem. Zabrzmiało wycie, jeszcze okropniejsze niż przedtem. Przywiązałem Inczu-czunie pasem ręce do ciała, zaniosłem go do cedru i tam położyłem. Musiałem, choć niepotrzebnie, odbyć ten kawałek drogi, ponieważ wymagała tego nasza umowa. Zostawiłem go na ziemi, a sam pobiegłem nad rzekę, widząc, że wielu czerwonoskórych, z Winnetou na czele, rzuciło się do wody, aby przepłynąć na moją stronę. Mogło się to stać niebezpieczne dla mnie i dla moich towarzyszy, gdyby Apacze nie chcieli dotrzymać słowa. Dlatego znalazłszy się nad wodą zawołałem: - Precz! Wódz żyje, nic mu złego nie wyrządziłem, ale zabiję go, gdy się zbliżycie. Niech tu przypłynie tylko Winnetou, chcę z nim pomówić! Nie zwrócili uwagi na tę przestrogę, ale Winnetou podniósł się w wodzie tak, że go wszyscy mogli zobaczyć, i zawołał kilka słów, których nie zrozumiałem. Posłuchali go i zawrócili, a on sam przypłynął na tę stronę. Czekałem na niego nad wodą i powiedziałem, gdy z niej wychodził: - Dobrze, że odesłałeś wojowników, gdyż naraziliby twego ojca na niebezpieczeństwo. - Zabiłeś go tomahawkiem? - Nie. Zmusił mnie do tego, że go ogłuszyłem, bo nie chciał się poddać. - Mogłeś go zabić! Był przecież w twoim ręku! - Staram się zawsze oszczędzać wroga, a tym bardziej ojca umiłowanego przeze mnie Winnetou. Masz tu jego broń! Ty rozstrzygniesz, czy zwyciężyłem, a zarazem, czy dotrzymacie słowa danego mnie i moim towarzyszom. Wziął podany mu tomahawk i przypatrywał mi się długo, długo. Wzrok jego łagodniał coraz bardziej, wreszcie twarz przybrała wyraz podziwu. - Co za człowiek z Old Shatterhanda! - zawołał wreszcie! - Kto go pojmie? - Nauczysz się jeszcze mnie pojmować. - Dajesz mi ten topór, nie wiedząc, czy dochowamy ci słowa! Mógłbyś się nim bronić. Czy wiesz, że w ten sposób oddajesz się w moje ręce? - Pshaw! Nie boję się, gdyż na wszelki wypadek mam ręce i pięści, a Winnetou nie jest kłamcą, lecz szlachetnym wojownikiem, który nie złamie słowa. Na to Winnetou wyciągnął do mnie rękę i odrzekł z błyszczącymi oczyma: - Masz słuszność. Jesteś wolny, a tamte blade twarze również, z wyjątkiem tego, który się nazywa Rattler. Darzysz mnie zaufaniem, więc i ja ci go nie odmawiam. - Zaufasz mi tak jak ja tobie. Zaczekaj tylko trochę. Chodź teraz do ojca! - Tak, chodźmy! Muszę go zobaczyć z bliska, bo gdy Old Shatterhand uderzy, łatwo może nastąpić śmierć, choć sam nie miał zamiaru jej zadać. Podeszliśmy do cedru i rozwiązaliśmy ręce wodzowi. Winnetou zbadał go i rzekł: - Żyje, ale nieprędko się zbudzi i będzie go długo bolała głowa. Nie mogę tutaj, pozostać, przyślę mu więc kilku ludzi. Niech mój brat Old Shatterhand pójdzie ze mną! Pierwszy raz wyraził się o mnie "mój brat". Ileż razy później słyszałem to z jego ust, a jak poważnie, wiernie i szczerze brzmiały zawsze te słowa! Poszliśmy znowu ku rzece i przepłynęliśmy na drugą stronę. Czerwonoskórzy z niecierpliwością czekali na nas na brzegu. Widząc nas płynących spokojnie obok siebie, zauważyli, że jesteśmy w zgodzie, i musieli także uznać, że niesłusznie byłem przedmiotem ich szyderstwa i śmiechu. Kiedy wyszliśmy na brzeg, Winnetou wziął mnie za rękę i rzekł donośnym głosem: - Old Shatterhand zwyciężył. On i jego trzej towarzysze są wolni! - Uff, uff, uff! - zawołali Apacze. Tangua stał na boku i patrzył ponuro przed siebie. Miałem się z nim jeszcze policzyć, gdyż należało go ukarać, i to nie tylko z naszego powodu, lecz także ze względu na przyszłość - ze względu na tych białych, z którymi mógł się jeszcze zetknąć. Winnetou przeszedł wraz ze mną obok niego, nie rzuciwszy nań okiem, i zaprowadził mnie do słupów, do których przywiązani byli moi towarzysze. - Jesteśmy ocaleni! - zawołał Sam. - Już nas nie sprzątną! Człowieku, mężu, przyjacielu, młodzieńcze, greenhornie, jak wam się to udało? Winnetou podał mi swój nóż mówiąc: - Odetnij ich! Zasłużyłeś na to, żebyś sam to uczynił. Zrobiłem to. Ledwie moi towarzysze poczuli się wolni, rzucili się na mnie, wzięli w swoich sześć ramion i zaczęli tak ściskać i gnieść, że aż mnie strach zdjął. Sam pocałował mnie nawet w rękę, a z małych oczek kapały mu łzy w bór jego zarostu, gdy mówił; - Sir, jeśli wam to kiedyś zapomnę, to niech mnie połknie pierwszy niedźwiedź, którego spotkam. Jak zabraliście się do tego? Zniknęliście. Tak bardzo obawialiście się wody, że wszyscy myśleli, iż utonęliście. - Czyż nie powiedziałem: jeśli utonę, będziemy ocaleni? - Old Shatterhand tak powiedział? - spytał Winnetou. - A więc to wszystko było tylko udane? - Tak - potwierdziłem. - Mój brat wiedział, co robi. Przypuszczam, że popłynął tuż pod wodą przeciw prądowi, a potem w dół rzeki. Mój brat jest nie tylko mocny jak niedźwiedź, lecz także chytry jak lis na prerii. Kto jest jego wrogiem, ten musi się mieć na baczności. - A Winnetou był moim wrogiem? - Byłem nim, lecz już nie jestem. - Więc nie wierzysz już temu kłamcy, Tanguy, lecz mnie? Spojrzał na mnie znowu tak poważnie i długo jak na tamtym brzegu, podał mi rękę i odrzekł: - Twoje oczy są dobre, a twoim rysom obca jest nieuczciwość. Wierzę ci. Włożyłem zdjęte uprzednio ubranie, wyjąłem z kieszeni puszkę od sardynek i rzekłem: - Mój brat Winnetou trafił w sedno. Udowodnię mu to zaraz. Myślę, że pozna to, co mu teraz pokażę. Wyjąłem zwinięty kosmyk włosów, wyprostowałem i podałem Winnetou. W pierwszej chwili sięgnął po nie ręką, lecz nie dotknął, zaskoczony zupełnie tą niespodzianką cofnął się o krok i zawołał: - To moje włosy! Kto ci je dał? - Inczu-czuna wspomniał, że byliście przywiązani do drzew, gdy naraz dobry Wielki Duch zesłał wam niewidzialnego wybawcę. Tak, był on niewidzialny, gdyż nie mógł pokazać się Keiowehom, lecz teraz nie ma już potrzeby kryć się przed nimi. Teraz już chyba uwierzysz, że byłem zawsze twym przyjacielem, a nie wrogiem. - Więc to ty... ty... ty nas odwiązałeś? Więc tobie zawdzięczamy i wolność, i życie! - wybuchnął, wciąż jeszcze bardzo stropiony, chociaż był człowiekiem, którego nie łatwo było wprawić w zdumienie ani zaskoczyć. Następnie wziął mnie za rękę i zaprowadził na miejsce, na którym obserwując nas ustawicznie, stała jego siostra. Zatrzymał się przed nią wraz ze mną i powiedział: - Nszo-czi widzi tu dzielnego wojownika, który wyswobodził potajemnie mnie i ojca, kiedy Keiowehowie przywiązali nas do drzew. Niechaj Nszo-czi mu podziękuje! Po tych słowach przycisnął mnie do siebie i pocałował w oba policzki. Ona podała mi rękę i rzekła tylko jedno słowo: - Przebacz! Miała podziękować, a tymczasem prosiła o przebaczenie! Dlaczego? Zrozumiałem to dobrze. Wyrządziła mi w duszy krzywdę. Znała mnie lepiej niż inni, a mimo to, gdy dla podstępu udawałem tchórzostwo, uwierzyła, że to jest prawda. Uważała mnie przez chwilę za bojaźliwego, niezgrabnego mazgaja i przeproszenie za to mylne mniemanie było dla niej sprawą ważniejszą od podziękowania, którego domagał się Winnetou. Uścisnąłem jej rękę i odrzekłem: - Nszo-czi przypomina sobie zapewne wszystko, co jej powiedziałem. Teraz to nastąpiło. Czy moja siostra już mi wierzy? - Wierzę mojemu białemu bratu! Tangua stał nie opodal, a wściekłość przebijała wyraźnie z jego twarzy. Przystąpiłem doń i zapytałem patrząc mu ostro w oczy: - Czy wódz Keiowehów, Tangua, jest kłamcą, czy też miłuje prawdę? - Chcesz mnie obrazić? - wybuchnął. - Nie, pragnę tylko wiedzieć, co mam o tobie sądzić. Odpowiadaj więc! - Niech Old Shatterhand wie, że kocham prawdę. - Zobaczymy! W takim razie dotrzymujesz słowa, ilekroć coś obiecasz? - Tak. - Tak też być musi, bo kto nie czyni tak, jak powie, godzien jest pogardy. Czy pamiętasz jeszcze, co mi przyrzekłeś? - Kiedy? - Kiedy byłem jeszcze przywiązany do słupa. - Wtedy mówiłem o rozmaitych rzeczach. - To prawda, ale wiesz chyba, które z twych słów mam teraz na myśli? - Nie. - Wobec tego muszę ci sam przypomnieć. Oto chciałeś się ze mną policzyć. - Czy rzeczywiście? - zapytał podnosząc brwi. - Tak. Powiedziałeś także, że chętnie walczyłbyś ze mną, gdyż wiesz dokładnie, że mnie zmiażdżysz. Niewątpliwie ton, jakim mówiłem, przeraził go, gdyż rzekł z namysłem: - Tego sobie nie przypominam. Old Shatterhand chyba źle mnie zrozumiał. - Nie. Winnetou był przy tym i poświadczy to. - Tak - potwierdził ochoczo Winnetou. - Tangua chciał załatwić rachunki z Old Shatterhandem i chełpił się, że gotów jest z nim walczyć, żeby go zmiażdżyć. - Widzisz więc, że tak się wtedy wyraziłeś. Czy dotrzymasz słowa? - A ty żądasz tego? - Tak. Nazwałeś mnie tchórzliwą żabą. Szkalowałeś mnie i starałeś się ze wszystkich sił doprowadzić do naszej zguby. Kto jest tak zuchwały, żeby robić coś podobnego, ten musi też mieć odwagę walczyć ze mną. - Pshaw! Walczę tylko z wodzami! - Ja jestem wodzem! - Udowodnij to! - Pięknie! Uczynię to w ten sposób, że powieszę cię na pierwszym drzewie, jeśli się będziesz wzdragał walczyć ze mną. Groźba powieszenia jest dla Indianina chyba najcięższą obelgą. Toteż Tangua natychmiast wyrwał nóż zza pasa i wrzasnął: - Psie, mam cię przebić? - Możesz, ale tylko w uczciwej walce - pierś w pierś, ostrze przeciwko ostrzu. - Ani mi się śni! Z Old Shatterhandem nie chcę mieć nic do czynienia! - Ale gdy byłem przywiązany i nie mogłem się bronić, to chciałeś, ty tchórzu! Chciał się na mnie rzucić, ale Winnetou stanął pomiędzy nim a mną i powiedział: - Mój brat Old Shatterhand ma słuszność. Tangua oszkalował go i pragnął go zgubić. Jeżeli nie dotrzyma słowa, to jest istotnie tchórzem i zasługuje na wykluczenie ze swego szczepu. Rzecz tę należy rozstrzygnąć natychmiast, gdyż nikt nie powinien zarzucić Apaczom, że goszczą u siebie tchórzy. Jak zamierza postąpić wódz Keiowehów? Tangua, zanim odpowiedział, rzucił okiem dokoła. Apaczów było prawie cztery razy tyle, co Keiowehów, a prócz tego Keiowehowie znajdowali się na ich terytorium. Niepodobna było dopuścić do sporu między obu szczepami teraz, kiedy miał zapłacić tak wielki okup i kiedy właściwie był jeszcze na pół jeńcem. - Namyślę się nad tym - odrzekł wymijająco. - Mężny wojownik nie potrzebuje się namyślać. Albo się zgodzisz na walkę, albo przylgnie do ciebie nazwa tchórza. Na to poderwał się obrażony i wrzasnął: - Tangua tchórzem? Kto tak twierdzi, temu nóż wbiję w piersi! - Ja to powiadam - rzekł Winnetou dumnie i spokojnie - jeśli nie dotrzymasz słowa danego Old Shatterhandowi. - Dotrzymam! - Więc gotów jesteś z nim walczyć? - Tak. - I to natychmiast? - Natychmiast! Pragnę jak najprędzej zobaczyć jego krew. - Dobrze. Teraz należy postanowić, jakiej broni użyjecie w tej walce. - Kto ma to postanowić? - Old Shatterhand. - Dlaczego? - Ponieważ ty go obraziłeś. - Nie, ja powinienem oznaczyć broń. - Ty? - Tak, ja, gdyż on mnie obraził, a ja jestem wodzem, gdy tymczasem on zwykłym białym. Jestem więc czymś o wiele ważniejszym od niego. - Old Shatterhand jest czymś więcej od czerwonoskórego wodza. - On też tak twierdzi, ale nie zdołał tego udowodnić. Groźba nie jest dowodem. Wtedy ja rozstrzygnąłem tę kwestię: - Niech Tangua wybiera; mnie wszystko jedno, jaką bronią go zwyciężę. - Ty mnie nie zwyciężysz! - ryknął na mnie. - Czy sądzisz, że zgodzę się na walkę na pięści, w której ty każdego powalisz, albo na nóż, którym przebiłeś Noża-Pioruna, albo na tomahawk, który nawet dla Inczu-czuny okazał się zgubnym? - Więc co? - Będziemy strzelać do siebie, a moja kula ugrzęźnie ci w sercu! - Dobrze, przystaję z ochotą. Ale czy mój brat Winnetou słyszał, do czego teraz przyznał się Tangua? - Co takiego? - Że walczyłem z Nożem-Piorunem po to, by uwolnić Apaczów od słupa męczeńskiego; Tangua przeczył temu dotychczas. Wszyscy się teraz przekonali, że miałem słuszność nazywając go kłamcą. - Kłamcą? - huknął na mnie Keioweh. - Życiem mi za to zapłacisz! Prędzej, podajcie mu strzelbę! Niech się walka rozpocznie natychmiast, żebym tego psa ujadającego zmusił do milczenia! Trzymał swoją strzelbę w ręku, Winnetou posłał Apacza do puebla po moją rusznicę i amunicję, którą, nim mnie pojmano, nosiłem przy sobie. Wszystko zachowano starannie, gdyż Winnetou, pomimo że mnie uważał za swego wroga, opiekował się mną bardzo troskliwie. Następnie zwrócił się do mnie z tymi słowy: - Niech mój biały brat powie, z jakiej odległości będziecie strzelać oraz ile strzałów macie dać. - Mnie wszystko jedno - odrzekłem. - Kto wybierał broń, niechaj i to rozstrzygnie. - Tak, ja rozstrzygam - rzekł Tangua. - Dwieście kroków i tyle strzałów, dopóki jeden z nas nie padnie i nie zdoła się już podnieść. - Dobrze - powiedział Winnetou. - Ja będę tego pilnował. Będziecie strzelali na przemian. Ja stanę obok ze strzelbą i wpakuję kulę w łeb temu, który się ośmieli złamać ten porządek. Ale kto ma pierwszy strzał? - Naturalnie, że ja! - zawołał Keioweh. Winnetou potrząsnął niechętnie głową i rzekł: - Tangua zabiera wszystkie korzyści dla siebie. Old Shatterhand ma pierwszy strzał.. - Nie! - odparłem. - Niech się stanie zgodnie z jego życzeniem. On da jeden strzał, potem ja drugi i będzie po wszystkim. - Nie! - odrzekł Tangua. - Strzelamy, dopóki jeden z nas nie padnie! - Oczywiście, to właśnie miałem na myśli, ponieważ pierwszy mój strzał rozciągnie cię na ziemi. - Samochwał! - Pshaw! Właściwie powinienem cię zabić, ale tego nie zrobię. Ukarzę cię w ten sposób, że strzaskam ci prawe kolano, zapamiętaj to sobie! - Czyście słyszeli? - zaśmiał się. - Ta blada twarz, którą właśni przyjaciele nazywają greenhornem, zapowiada, że z odległości dwustu kroków przestrzeli mi kolano! Wyśmiejcie go, wojownicy, wyśmiejcie! Spojrzał dokoła, ale nikt się nie zaśmiał. Wobec tego mówił sam dalej: - Wy się jego boicie! Ja wam pokażę, że sobie kpię z niego. Chodźcie, odmierzymy dwieście kroków! Właśnie przyniesiono mi rusznicę. Zbadawszy ją, przekonałem się, że jest w dobrym, stanie, a obie lufy ma nabite. Dla pewności wystrzeliłem obie kule i nabiłem na nowo tak starannie, jak tego wymagała sytuacja. Wtem zbliżył się do mnie Sam z tymi słowy: - Mam do was sto zapytań, a nie znajduję do tego sposobności. Na razie tylko jedno. Czy rzeczywiście chcecie tego draba trafić w kolano? - Tak. - Tylko? - To będzie dostateczna kara. - Nie, na pewno nie! Takie plugastwo należy tępić, jeśli się nie mylę. Zważcie tylko, co on zawinił, ile się już złego stało przez to jedynie, że chciał ukraść konie Apaczom! - Temu winni biali co najmniej tak samo, ponieważ go namówili do tego. - Ale dał się namówić! Na waszym miejscu wpakowałbym mu kulę w łeb. On z pewnością będzie mierzył w waszą głowę! - Albo w piersi. Jestem tego pewien. - Nie trafi. Pukawka tego draba nic niewarta. Odmierzono już odległość, ustawiliśmy się więc na punktach krańcowych. Byłem spokojny jak zwykle, a Tangua wyczerpywał cały swój zapas obelg, których powtórzyć nie podobna. Niezadowolony z tego Winnetou, stojący nieco z boku pomiędzy nami, rzekł: - Niechaj wódz Keiowehów milczy i uważa! Liczę do trzech, potem dopiero wolno strzelić. Kto prędzej strzeli, dostanie ode mnie kulę. Łatwo sobie wyobrazić, że wszyscy obecni byli w najwyższym napięciu. Ustawili się w dwa rzędy po prawej i lewej stronie tak, że utworzyli szeroką ulicę, której końce oznaczaliśmy my. Zapanowała głęboka cisza. - Niech wódz Keiowehów zaczyna - rzekł Winnetou. - Raz... dwa... trzy! Stałem spokojnie, zwrócony do przeciwnika całą szerokością ciała. Ten złożył się zaraz za pierwszym słowem Winnetou, zmierzył starannie i wypalił. Kula przeleciała tuż koło mnie. Nikt nie wydał głosu. - Teraz strzela Old Shatterhand - wezwał mnie Winnetou. - Raz... dwa... - Zaraz! - przerwałem mu. - Ja stałem naprzeciwko wodza Keiowehów rzetelnie i prosto, on zaś odwraca się i staje ku mnie bokiem. - To mi wolno! - odparł. - Kto mi zabroni? Tego nie określono, jak mamy stawać. - To prawda, więc Tangua może się tak ustawić, jak mu się spodoba. Nadstawia mi wąską stronę ciała, sądząc, że nie tak łatwo go trafię, ale się myli, bo nie chybię na pewno. Mógłbym wypalić, nie mówiąc ani słowa, ale chcę być wobec niego uczciwy. Zapowiedziałem, że dostanie kulę w prawe kolano, jeśli jednak stać będzie bokiem, to kula roztrzaska mu oba kolana. Oto cała różnica. Niechaj robi teraz, co chce; ja go ostrzegłem. - Strzelaj kulami, a nie słowami! - szydził tamten i nie zważając na moją przestrogę nie zmienił bocznej pozycji. - Old Shatterhand strzela - powtórzył Winnetou. - Raz... dwa... trzy! Huknął strzał. Tangua wydał głośny okrzyk, puścił strzelbę z ręki, rozłożył ramiona i runął na ziemię. - Uff, uff, uff! - zawołano ze wszystkich stron i zaczęto się cisnąć, aby zobaczyć, gdzie trafiłem. Ja podszedłem także, a wszyscy rozstąpili się z szacunkiem. - W oba kolana, w oba kolana - powtarzano na prawo i lewo. Kiedy przystąpiłem do Tanguy, leżał jęcząc na ziemi. Winnetou klęczał już przy nim i badał ranę. Spostrzegłszy, że się zbliżam, rzekł: - Kula poszła zupełnie tak, jak przepowiedział mój biały brat; oba kolana strzaskane. Tangua już nigdy nie wyjedzie konno, aby rzucić okiem na rumaki innych szczepów. Raniony, ujrzawszy mnie, obsypał mnie całym gradem przezwisk. Huknąłem na niego tak, że zamilkł na chwilę, i rzekłem: - Przestrzegłem cię, lecz ty nie usłuchałeś. Sam jesteś temu winien. Nie śmiał dalej jęczeć, gdyż Indianinowi nie przystoi tego robić nawet w największym bólu. Zagryzł wargi i patrzył przed siebie ponuro, a potem warknął: - Jestem zraniony i nie mogę wrócić do domu, muszę pozostać u Apaczów. Na to Winnetou potrząsnął głową i rzekł bardzo stanowczo: - Musisz wrócić do domu, gdyż nie mamy miejsca dla złodziei naszych koni i morderców naszych wojowników. Nie zemściliśmy się krwawo i zadowoliliśmy się okupem. Więcej żądać nie możesz. Keioweh nie należy do naszego puebla. - Ależ ja nie będę mógł usiedzieć na koniu! - Old Shatterhand był ciężej ranny i też nie mógł jechać na koniu, a mimo to dostał się tutaj. Myśl o nim często! To ci się przyda. Keiowehowie chcieli nas dzisiaj opuścić; niech to uczynią, gdyż kogo z nich spotkamy jutro w pobliżu naszych pastwisk, z tym obejdziemy się tak, jak wedle ich życzenia mieliśmy postąpić z Old Shatterhandem. Powiedziałem. Howgh! Wziął mnie za rękę i odprowadził na bok. Wydostawszy się ze ścisku, ujrzeliśmy Inczuczunę płynącego ku nam łodzią z dwoma wysłanymi doń ludźmi. Winnetou pośpieszył nad rzekę, a ja udałem się do Sama Hawkensa, Dicka Stone'a i Willa Parkera. - Nareszcie, nareszcie będziemy was mieli dla siebie!- rzekł pierwszy z nich. - Powiedzcie nam przede wszystkim, jakie to włosy pokazaliście Winnetou? - Te, które mu sam obciąłem. - Kiedy? - Gdy uwolniłem go razem z ojcem. - To wy... do wszystkich diabłów... wy... wy, greenhorn, mielibyście ich uwolnić? - Oczywiście. - Nie powiedziawszy nam o tym ani słowa? - To było zbyteczne! - Ale jakże tego dokonaliście? - Tak, jak to czynią greenhorny. - Mówcie rozsądnie, sir! To było nadzwyczaj trudne. - Tak, wątpiliście nawet, czy wam by się to udało. - No, a wam się udało! Albo ja nie mam rozumu, albo przestał mi działać. - To pierwsze, Samie, to pierwsze! - Nie róbcie głupich dowcipów! Taki chytrus! Odwiązuje od męczeńskich słupów wodzów i nosi z sobą cudotwórczy kosmyk, nie zdradzając się z tym ani słowem! A taką ma uczciwą minę! Z tego tylko widać, że nie należy nikomu wierzyć! A jakże tam dziś było? Niektóre rzeczy są dla mnie niejasne. Utonęliście i nagle pojawiliście się znowu! Opowiedziałem mu wszystko, a gdy skończyłem, zawołał: - Człowiecze, przyjacielu, greenhornie, straszny z was hultaj, jeśli się nie mylę! Muszę was znowu zapytać, czy nie byliście jeszcze nigdy na Zachodzie? - Nie. - Ani w ogóle w Stanach Zjednoczonych? - Nie. - To niech was diabeł zrozumie, bo ja nie potrafię! Jesteście we wszystkim nowicjuszem, a zarazem mistrzem. Nie widziałem jeszcze takiego dziwoląga. Muszę was pochwalić, naprawdę pochwalić. Poczynaliście sobie sprytnie, hi! hi! hi! Nasze życie wisiało rzeczywiście na włosku. Ale niech wam ta pochwała nie przewróci w głowie, bo jeszcze będziecie robić głupstwa. Dziwiłoby mnie to naprawdę, gdybyście kiedy zostali użytecznym westmanem! Mówiłby dalej w tym tonie, ale nadeszli Winnetou i Inczu-czuna. Stary wódz patrzył mi długo i poważnie w oczy, jak przedtem syn, i powiedział: - Słyszałem o wszystkim od Winnetou. Jesteście wolni, a nam przebaczcie. Jesteś bardzo dzielnym i przebiegłym wojownikiem i zwyciężysz niejednego wroga. Czy zapalisz z nami fajkę pokoju? - Owszem, chciałbym być waszym przyjacielem i bratem! - To chodźcie teraz ze mną i córką moją Nszo-czi do puebla! Wyznaczę mojemu zwycięzcy godne mieszkanie. Winnetou zostanie tutaj, aby dopilnować porządku. Weszliśmy z nim i z Nszo-czi - jako wolni ludzie - do zamku w kształcie piramidy, który opuszczaliśmy jako jeńcy wleczeni na śmierć.